Always Alone
by Siampie1990
Summary: Known as Eilif, a woman has walked the lands of Middle Earth aimlessly for a long time. Until one night at Bree she came across four hobbits and her life changed. Follow her, as she finally has a goal and something to fight for. She'll find dear friend and love on her quest to destroy the ring and she'll finally find a place where she belongs. 10th Walker Aragorn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Always Alone.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New Story, read enjoy and review.**_

* * *

There once was a young woman who never knew where to go for she never knew where she came from. She didn't belong anywhere. People never knew what she really was. She didn't look like an elf for sure. She looked like a woman but was too short to be considered of the race of men. And too tall to be considered a dwarf. She considered herself of medium size for she barely taller than a dwarf and considerably shorter than the average woman of Middle Earth. She has long dark hair that she always braided and green eyes like her mother. According to her mother she inherited her brown lock from her father. She once had a home but that was a long time ago for she no longer has one. Her real name was unknown but she was called Eilif. Eilif meant "always alone," she inherited this name from the rangers. Indeed Eilif was always alone and she never looked for the company of others. Not because she didn't like company but because she never felt like she belonged. She's always been out of place. Adding to this, she was a thief and no one really trusted her. She only stole what she needed and nothing too valuable. Eilif does have a name that the world has forgotten long ago. A name that she sometimes herself forgot, but if she thought hard enough, she could remember her name. But it was best forgotten, for now.

Her only belongings were her mother's necklace and a lullaby that once sang by a king. A song that she carries with her anywhere she went. She walked the lands aimlessly, never staying at one place for too long. She never once thought that one day, she'll have a goal, and she'll have a reason to walk the lands. She never thought for once that she will live an adventure of a lifetime. She never thought for once that she'll belong. It all started at Bree, in a little inn called the Prancing Pony. She was sitting at her table in a corner where she would be unseen by the others. It's not the first time that she was coming here. The old Butterbur knew her enough to let her have a bed for nothing. In fact, Butterbur was one of those rare people who seemed to consider her a friend. She has helped him in the past with customers who won't pay and who would fight in his inn. For her services, Butterbur gave her a room. So, this was their arrangements, she'll stop by and in exchange of a comfortable bed she'll help him with his customers. Tonight, things seemed calm, except maybe those four hobbits that looked nervous. She kept an eye on them all evening. She didn't see that somewhere in this room there was a man who kept an eye on her as well as on the hobbit. This man wasn't sure of her intention towards the hobbit and therefore decided to watch her for the hobbits' safety.

The evening went by and one of the hobbits joined a group of men and she stopped watching, judging them to be harmless. The man seeing that she stopped looking, stopped worrying about her. But sometimes things can get out of control. Especially when one of the hobbits vanished in thin air right before your eyes. She didn't know what kind of magic it was but it was powerful. The hobbit was invisible and judging by the stunned looks on the face of his companions, they were wondering how he did that. One of the hobbits looked in one of the corner of the room and sprang up to ask some question to Butterbur. Accompanied by his two friends, they rushed up the stairs to find their friend who has been taken by the man. She went to Butterbur and asked what the hobbit wanted to know. He answered that they wanted to know where the Ranger's, named Strider, room was. Butterbur also asked her to not get involved with this Strider. And she listened to him, she didn't get involved.

* * *

The old Butterbur gave her a room and left her a plate of food. She was deep in slumber when she heard the shrieks of some dark creatures of the night. She recognised them to be the Nazgul. Nine black riders who were once nine kings. They fell under the power of the rings. Everyone in Middle Earth heard of them, they had been awakened a few years ago and started to walk the lands again. Eilif sat up in her bed and couldn't go back to sleep. One question was running in her mind what where they doing in Bree, and as she realised, what were they doing at the Prancing Pony? She didn't leave her room until dawn. As she usually do, she left without a words of farewell to Butterbur. The latter knowing her habits prepared some foods for her trip, knowing well that she won't be able to find any on the road. Knowing also, that her destination was still unknown to her. She left wordlessly and went back to walk the lands, not knowing where she will go. She walked to the South.

* * *

For several days she walked and during the nights she could hear the shrieks of the Nazgul. They were far from her but they were getting closer by day. She wondered who they were following. As long as they're not following her, she'll be fine. She arrived at the hill of Weathertop. She was planning on spending the night there but the place was already taken as she saw a fire. She walked closer but remained hidden. She heard someone shouted at another one and the fire has been put out and the Nazgul shrieked in the dead silence of the night. Eilif was close enough to see the shape of the Black Riders who walked to the people that were sleeping there. She would have let them deal with the black riders but she caught a glimpse of the hobbits that she saw at the Prancing Pony six nights ago. She sprang into action and she ran to her rescue. Eilif doesn't usually help people unless she really has to. If those people appears defenceless to her eyes and those four hobbits appeared powerless and defenceless. It raised more questions, though. Why are the black riders after those hobbits? Why would anyone ever hurt a hobbit for the matter? She dropped her bags on the ground and fought side by side with the man she believed to be Strider. Strider was holding a torch and she has nothing more than her sword. She swung her sword through the air not really touching the wraith. She dodged their attack. Strider has set one of them on fire and he threw her his torch and she did the same. Most of them were chased away but a last one tempted his chance as he walked to the hobbits. Eilif threw the torch at him and he was also set on fire. And just like the others he ran away. One of the hobbits has been hurt. Strider and Eilif walked to them. Strider crouched down to the hobbits.

"He was stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider stated. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." He said scooping the hobbit in his arm.

"Where are you taking him?" I questioned behind him. "Why are the Nazgul after him?"

"I'm taking him to the elves and as to why? It's better if you don't know." Strider said walking and carrying the hobbit while the three others followed them.

"Fine, don't say. But we're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it." Eilif told him. Strider didn't answer and kept walking.

* * *

They were trotting through the woods. Strider and Frodo, as she came to know, in the front and she was at the rear making sure the hobbit won't fall behind. They stopped near three trolls who had been caught by the sunlight. Eilif has the feeling that she knew those trolls; it was the same as in her mother's story.

"Look, Frodo, it's Mister Bilbo's trolls." She heard Sam said to the wounded hobbit. Eilif's interest was picked by this name, because somehow she heard it somewhere. She was standing near Strider, watching around them. "He's going cold." Sam called to them.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. They didn't have time to introduce themselves. It's just that Eilif is really good at listening. She has heard them talked among themselves and she picked up their name pretty quickly.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Strider informed them. "He'll soon become wraith like them." They heard the wraith shrieked in the cold night.

"We have to do something." She urgently said to Strider.

"They're close." Merry said.

"Sam!" Strider said softly walking to the hobbit. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked him.

"The Athelas?" Sam repeated.

"Kingsfoil." Strider clarified.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poisoning." He explained to Sam. "Hurry!" They both went looking for the Athelas and Eilif remained behind with the hobbits. She crouched down next to Frodo and touched his forehead. Sam was right, he was getting cold and his eyes were hollow. She doubted that the hobbit could still see a thing. His friends were frantic and worried about him. Strider came back with a She-elf. She crouched down and examined Frodo's wound. She looked majestic. And Eilif wondered if all the Elves were like her.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Good question." She replied. Strider crouched down next to her and chewed on the Athelas before applying on Frodo's shoulder.

"She's an elf." Sam answered to Merry.

"He's fading." The Elf Lady stated. "He's not going to last." She spoke to Strider. "We must get him to my father." Strider scooped up Frodo in his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked them.

"I've been looking for you for two days." The beautiful lady continued. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." They started to speak in Elvish. Eilif never spoke the Elvish language, so just like the hobbits she didn't understand and was confused. But there are some things that didn't escape her eyes. She saw in their hushed conversation and from their closeness that they both cared for each other deeply. "I do not fear them." The lady assured to Strider. He seemed reassured or resigned to let her ride. He helped her mounted her horse.

"Arwen…ride hard. Don't look back." He advised her. And Arwen, as we now know, ride off, leaving Strider, Eilif and the hobbits behind.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there." Sam shouted at Strider.

* * *

The beauty of Rivendell has amazed Eilif as soon as she arrived there. They were welcomed by the elves and taken to Frodo's side. Eilif would lie if she said that she wasn't glad to see that the Halfling was safe. Sam remained by his side and Eilif was led to a room where she could rest and have a good bath. She wouldn't be able to tell when the last time she had a warm bath was. And the bed was nothing like the bed she had at the Prancing Pony. It was decent bed but here it was a comfortable bed. The Elves borrowed her; a dress that has been cut to fit her size. She wandered in the beautiful garden of Rivendell. Stunned by the beauty of the trees and the waterfalls. She thought for one second that she stay here a bit longer maybe until Frodo woke up. She caught a glimpse of Strider leaning in one of the balcony. She would have gone and talked to him but he was in deep conversation with a man all dressed in grey. But she wasn't alone.

"Meldamiriel, my dear friend!" A hobbit older than the one she travelled with exclaimed when he saw her. "Melda, it's me Bilbo Baggins."

"Nice to meet you, dear Master Baggins but I'm not Meldamiriel." She replied. "She was my mother. People know me as Eilif."

"I'm sorry, my dear but you look exactly like her." Bilbo apologised to her.

"Don't worry, there's no harm done." She smiled kindly.

"What has she become?" Bilbo asked sitting on bench near by. Eilif walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"She's no longer in this world." Eilif replied sadly. "She left this world thirty years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Bilbo patted her knee. "I've heard from Merry and Pippin that you helped in saving my nephew's life. Did you know that your mother once saved mine?"

"I know. She told me about her journey to the lonely mountain." Eilif replied.

"Ah, the lonely mountain. I would have loved to go back and see it again." Bilbo exclaimed.

"Is it as beautiful as my mother said?" Eilif asked.

"Even more." Bilbo smiled.

* * *

Eilif and Bilbo talked about her mother and she felt closer to her mother. She hasn't felt close to her mother for thirty years. Eilif considered herself to be of a young age when she lost her mother for she's sure that if she were of the men race she would look older now. For Eilif lost her mother when she was thirty years old and today she is sixty years old. She doesn't look sixty, she seemed younger. The old hobbit made her laugh. Her laugh was a sound that she never heard for a long time and she was sure she forgot how to laugh. She left Bilbo with the two youngest hobbits and continued her walk through Rivendell. She started to hum her lullaby thoughtlessly. She stopped when she came face to face with Strider. He bowed his head to her.

"I'm glad to see you here, milady. I wanted to thank you for your help at Weathertop." He started to say.

"You don't have to. I was about to leave you to it." She replied truthfully.

"Why didn't you?" Strider questioned.

"The Hobbits." She answered. "They needed protection and I didn't know that you were there. So I helped them."

"Thank you, Eilif." Strider said again.

"You know my name?" She asked surprised.

"Rare are the people who has been named by the Rangers without being one." He explained. "Although, I think it's a very sad name."

"I don't mind since it fits me perfectly for I'm always alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to guest, Tyrin and Kira Tsumi for their reviews. Glad you like it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

This story started with a lie and so an apology must be made to you dear readers. Eilif knew where to go and Eilif knew where she came from. It was just that Eilif didn't want to go where she has to go and she didn't want to acknowledge where she came from. And it's true people never really knew what she was but Eilif knows. Eilif was born of the union between a human and a dwarf. This Unusual union took place sixty years ago. Meldadiriel came from the Rohan, tall, blonde and green eyes. She loved going on adventures so when Gandalf the Grey came to her and offered her to escort a company of thirteen dwarves to the lonely mountain; she accepted. Melda, as her friends called her, never expected to fall in love with one of the Durin's son. And none other than the King under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, died during the battle of the five armies. Melda; grief stricken; fled to the very west of Middle Earth and lived there away from the world. When her daughter was born Meldadiriel decided to teach her daughter how to fight and told her everything she had to know about the world and especially the dwarves. And thirty years later she joined the man she loved in the afterlife.

Since that day, Eilif has been alone. She could have gone to the Lonely Mountain and revealed that she was the lost daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. But for what? To live among people she barely knows. How to live among people at all when it has been only her and her mother? She couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough, not confident enough. So, in spite of knowing where to go, she walked the lands aimlessly. She never came across the lands of the dwarves or elves and she avoided to go in the lands inhabited by men as much as she could. She mostly spent her life in the woods or in the plains. And when sometimes she came to meet the Rangers, she would stay on her own and that's why they called her Eilif because even when she's surrounded by people she's always alone. It was fate that brought her to Bree that night and fate has great plans for her. Eilif, just as you dear readers, doesn't know her destination. But the greatest part of a story is not so much the final destination, where everything comes to an end. No, the greatest part is the road that leads to it. Because on the road, you can meet friends and live great adventures and eventually you grow up. And if you're reading this story, it's because you all want to know what will be going on, on the road. You all want to know how Eilif will grow up. Well, be happy then, because this is just the beginning. So, let's the past be in the past and let's all focused on the future.

* * *

Dwarves, Elves and Men arrived at Rivendell for a council that Lord Elrond has summoned. Eilif has been invited to the council. She was supposed to leave Rivendell that day, early in the morning. But a Grey Wizard has been able to convince her to stay and she stayed. She was sitting next to Strider. She wasn't prepared for what she is about to face. None of them are. However, she might have some answers to her never ending flow of questions that go through her mind.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old…"Elrond started. "…You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Eilif glanced between Strider and Frodo who was sitting next to the grey man. If she has to be honest, the Grey Man wasn't so unfamiliar to her. Everyone on Middle Earth has heard of this grey man. He goes by several names but everyone knows him as Gandalf; Gandalf the Grey. "Each race is bound to his fate, this one doom." Elrond turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and walked to the stone plinth. He took a small gold band from his pocket and put it on the plinth.

"This is why they were after him." She whispered to Strider. Strider didn't answer her but nodded confirming to her that was exactly the reason why the Black Riders were after the Hobbits. "It must have been a heavy burden for such a small person." Eilif wondered as she saw Frodo breathed in relief.

"So it is true." She heard one of the assembly murmured. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark" The same man continued. He had blonde-red hair and wore a red shirt under a leather jerkin all of this over a chainmail. "but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found._" He walked slowly to the plinth, his hand moving to take the ring.

"Don't!" Eilif surprised herself by standing up wanted to stop the man.

"Boromir!" Sir Elrond yelled in his turn. Gandalf started to spoke in a language that sounded like gibberish to her. His words seemed to have brought darkness upon Rivendell for a short moment. Boromir sat down and Strider laid a hand on Eilif arm, inviting her to do the same. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said angrily to Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…" Gandalf replied. "…for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foe of Mordor." Boromir disagreed. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider said next to her. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know to this matter?" Boromir snarled.

"This is no mere ranger." A blonde elf said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Strider was in fact Aragorn, the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Just like our dear Eilif, Aragorn knew where to go but didn't want to; fearing that the mistakes made by his eldest in the past would be made again by him. Eilif was surprised to hear that she has helped the King of Gondor.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said in awe.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The blond elf added.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said to the blond elf.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said lowly. Boromir's reaction to Aragorn, heir of the throne, reaffirmed to Eilif, that the dwarves may have not welcomed her really well. It reaffirmed to her that she was right in not going to Erebor and claiming to be Thorin's daughter.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf continued.

"You have only one choice." Elrond said standing up. "The ring must be destroyed." Silence fell upon the assembly.

"What are we waiting for?" A redhead dwarf said getting up. He took his axe and hit the ring. He was thrown to the ground, his axe destroyed but the ring was still intact. Frodo winced as if he was suffering. His reaction didn't escape to Eilif neither it did to Gandalf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin…" Eilif recognised the name of Gloin. Gloin has travelled with her father to the lonely mountain. See, dear reader, life is surprising in less than a few days she came across at least three people who has personally knew her parents. Eilif never knew that by helping those four hobbits she will come to face her past more than she has in these last thirty years. "…by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond paused. "It must be taken deep in Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Silence fell once again upon the assembly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said breaking the silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever-watchful. It is barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust." Boromir described. Eilif stared at him thinking that if you want to hope for better days in Middle Earth, you shall not go to Boromir. "The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"You haven't even tried, yet." Eilif spoke up. "You're already given up before even starting."

"And who are you?" Boromir asked her. Eilif hesitated slightly. Shall she say her real name? Or shall she be honest? She looked at the people around her and her choice was made.

"Who I am doesn't matter. We need to decide who shall take it to Mount Doom." Eilif has decided to remain silent for now.

"Haven't you heard what I said? No one can walk into Mordor." Boromir snapped.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas questioned standing up. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questioned standing up in his turn.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimlin continued. Every elves, every men and every dwarves stood up and started to fight completely forgetting the matter at hands. "Never trust an elf!" Aragorn, Elrond and Eilif just sat there waiting for them to finish.

"I will take it!" A voice rose in the assembly. "I will take it!" Frodo said getting up. "I will take the ring to Mordor." They stopped their bickering and all turned to the Halfling. Eilif smiled and was amazed that such a small person was braver than the people of this assembly. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can protect you. I will." Aragorn declared standing up. He walked to the hobbit and put one knee down. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my ax." Was Gimli promise.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir started. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam shouted from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned and you are not." Lord Elrond stated.

"Hey. We're coming too." Merry shouted while his cousin and him ran past Eilif to join their friend. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission." Pippin continued. "Quest. Thing." Elrond seemed to consider them and seemed satisfied with what he was seeing. But one more member made herself known.

"My name is Delaina." Eilif that you now know as Delaina said walking towards the group of men. "I will use my sword to protect you and your friends as I did before." She placed herself next to Aragorn.

"Took you long enough." Gandalf whispered to her.

"Ten companions." Elrond began. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great." Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

* * *

They left Rivendell at dawn accompanied with the last words of Elrond. Frodo took the lead and his nine companions followed him. Delaina and Aragorn walking in the rear. Delaina witnessed the unspoken farewell between Arwen Undomiel and Aragorn as they left Rivendell.

"Don't worry, Aragorn. You'll see her again." Delaina spoke as they were trekking through the woods.

"I'm afraid not." Aragorn replied forlornly. "She's leaving Middle Earth with her kin." Delaina glanced up at him. Grief was apparent on his face.

"I am sad to hear it." Delaina said sympathetically.

"It is for the best." He answered. "She'll be safe and she won't have to wait for someone who might not come back."

"Are all of the people from Gondor pessimist?" Delaina said as an attempt to lighten the mood of their conversation. It worked. Aragorn laughed and she joined him in his laughter.

* * *

_**Maybe I shouldn't have give her origins right away but I felt like should be cleared up for the readers. As for the characters, they will know a bit later in the story. Or you'd rather have me to reveal it to the others in the next chapters. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Don't worry, nothing bad happen. I just felt a little bit lazy, so I took a break from writing. Anyway thanks to you readers for understanding. Thanks to Tiryn for the reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days." Gandalf announced them. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." They have been walking for days now. Delaina's ear perked up at Misty Mountains and Rohan. Two places where she could have belonged if she wanted to but as you know it was her choice not to. Sometimes Delaina thought she was a coward not to confront her past or what may be her future. If her father was alive he would have scolded her for being so weak of heart. However if her father would have been alive, her life would have been completely different. Thorin Oakenshield was a proud dwarf and it's because of this pride that he went to claim the Lonely Mountain. Meldadiriel had reproached him his pride on several occasions that she judged to be a sin but that didn't stop her to fall in love with this dwarf. Thorin the king of Durin's line has proved her on several occasions that in spite of his pride, he was able to recognise his mistakes.

* * *

They had stopped for the night. Sam was as usual cooking the meal with Delaina's help. Delaina has grown closer to the hobbits. She loved hearing stories about their lives in the Shire. They also surprised her as they seemed to adapt easily to their life away from their home. Hobbits love to tell stories but they love to hear them too. Delaina has told them stories about her life on the road. For Delaina her story was a bore but the hobbits loved hearing them. Delaina ignored then that for the hobbits, her stories were funny and full of adventures. Delaina was so used to her travelling life that she wasn't able to see the beauty in her journeys anymore. The hobbits gave her the impression that her life wasn't so boring.

* * *

"There have been rumours of a young woman half-human and half-dwarf." Gimli said to Delaina as he walked next to her during the journey. The subject of her race has been discussed among their different conversations around the fire. She has been reluctant at first but seeing their stubbornness at knowing; she gave in. "I never thought they were true."

"Well, as you can see, they were." Delaina replied.

"There have been other rumours about her origins but I doubt them to be true." Gimli continued.

"What other rumours?" Delaina asked curious.

"They said that she is of the Durin's line." Gimli replied. "That she is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield." Delaina almost froze in her movements but remembered that she wasn't alone and that she needed to keep her secret safe. She feared the reaction of the dwarf. She feared that he will react as strongly as Boromir during the council.

"The king under the mountain?" She scoffed. "My father, I don't think he is. Shall I remind you that Thorin Oakenshield died on the battlefield sixty years ago? There is no chance that I am his daughter." Gimli opened his mouth but Gandalf announced to everyone that they were stopping for the fellowship to rest and to eat. Delaina seek this occasion to disappear and seek for Aragorn's company. From where they were they could see the Misty Mountains. Upon seeing them Delaina couldn't stopped herself from singing the story of how Smaug the Dragon has taken Erebor from the Dwarves, under her breath. However, Aragorn heard her.

"My apology, Delaina, but what is this song that you are singing?" He asked her.

"An old song that my mother taught me when I was younger." She replied. "A song known and sang only by the dwarves." She added.

"What is it called?" Aragorn questioned.

"The song of the Lonely Mountain." She simply answered.

"Erebor." Aragorn hummed. "Have you ever been to Erebor?"

"Never." She said looking at the mountains before her. "I wish I could." She exhaled. "At least I can see the Misty Mountains and it is more than enough."

"Maybe when this is all over, you may go and see the Lonely Mountain." Aragorn suggested.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Two, one, five. Good. Very Good." Boromir said while sparring with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was smoking his pipe and Delaina was sitting next to him observing them.

"Move your feet." Aragorn instructed Pippin. It was a moment of rest before the numerous dangers they will face in the future. It was also for Delaina a moment she enjoyed for she never have people around her.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry commented.

"Thanks." Pippin replied quickly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them spar with Boromir?" Delaina asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It could end up very badly." She replied.

"Boromir won't harm them." Aragorn assured her. They heard Pippin cried. Their head whipped in his direction. He was shaking his hand while Boromir apologised. And then the hobbit kicked the man in the leg. Merry then helped his cousin by hitting the man in the leg with the back of his sword.

"I didn't mean for the hobbits." Delaina chuckled.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried. Aragorn and Delaina were laughing at the scene. Aragorn passed his pipe to Delaina as he got up to stop the little fight.

"Aragorn, I don't think you should do this!" Delaina warned him. Delaina knew the hobbits enough to know that they won't be afraid by two tall men.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said as he pulled the two hobbits off of Boromir. The two hobbits reacted at the same, they both pulled Aragorn's legs from under him and the ranger fell hard on the ground on his back. She stood over him.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" She smiled coyly. For anyone who knew Meldadiriel, they could see at this moment that the resemblance between Mother and daughter wasn't just physical then. Just like her mother, Delaina has a mischievous side; she just didn't have the occasion to show it often. Actually, she has never had the occasion to do so as you all know she was always alone. Plus, the hobbits' company might have a part in this light side of hers. Their cheerful nature allowed her to reveal this side of hers that she wasn't even aware of.

"What is that?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered as she turned around. There was a black mass in the sky that looked vaguely like a cloud. The only problem with this was…

"It's moving fast." Boromir observed. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas informed them. As an elf his eyes were able to see further away than any other member of the company.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered them. Delaina ran to Frodo and Sam.

"Hurry!" She said to them urgently while she poured the water on the fire. Frodo grabbed his bags and ran to the nearest hiding place. Delaina grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him behind a rock and remained with him. They heard the croaking of the birds and the flapping of their wings. When it was quiet again they all got out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said as he rose up. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

Delaina tightened her cloak around her, the cold wind whipping at her face. The pass of Caradhras was covered with snow. Walking side by side with Gimli, she kept a close eye on the hobbits in front of her. They had a hard time to walk up the hills.

"Frodo!" She exclaimed as Frodo rolled down the hill passing Boromir in his fall. Aragorn stopped Frodo's fall and hissed him up. Delaina saw Boromir walking down slowly and bent down to grab a shining little object. It was the ring that Frodo has lost in his fall.

"Boromir." Aragorn called. Just like during the council, Boromir was drawn to the ring. Aragorn feared what Boromir could do; he feared the hold the Ring has on his fellow companion. Delaina was about to follow but Gimli was quick to put an arm on hers to stop her.

"Everything's all right, lass." He assured her. Gimli's words did little to reassure her but she listened to him. Just like her mother before her, Delaina has grown protective of the hobbits.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir remarked his voice barely above a whisper. The Gondorian was hypnotized by the Ring. "Such a little thing." Boromir moved his hand to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice snapped him back to reality. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir recovered from his dazed state and slowly walked to Frodo and Aragorn.

"As you wish." He said. Frodo ripped the Ring from his hands and placed it back around his neck. "I care not." Aragorn gave Boromir a hard look. Boromir laughed tightly before he ruffled Frodo's hair walking back to the rest of company. Delaina glanced at Gimli letting a breath of relief out. During the exchange between Boromir and Aragorn, Delaina has noticed that Aragorn has put his hand on the hilt of his sword. And just like Delaina, the Ranger was relieved that he didn't have to use his sword against his companion.

* * *

They continued their journey on the pass of Carahras. The fellowship has been caught in snow storm. Nine of the fellowship was advancing in three feet deep of the snow; Legolas was the only one to be able to walk on top of the snow. Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits through the snow. Delaina tightened her cloak around her and tried to cover her face as best as she could.

"There is a fell of voice on the air." Legolas called to them above the sound of the wind.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled. Several rocks and boulders fell from the mountain's arms. They all took cover against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the stones.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouted at Gandalf over the sound of the storm. "Gandalf, we must turn back."

"No!" Gandalf refused. Gandalf stepped on top of the snow and started to chant as well. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_" A bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain and the snow fell heavily on the fellowship. After a few seconds, one by one, the fellowship emerged from the snow. Delaina was still buried under the snow. She dig up with her hands, she felt someone grabbed one of them and hissed her up. It was Legolas, the elf was the only one who was able to help her as the others were still carrying the hobbits and Gimli was in the same situation as her. She nodded her head at the elf as a thank you before her hand went immediately up to her neck. She breathed in relief upon discovering that her necklace was still there. It was a silver chain on which there was a silver ring set with a blue stone. A ring that was given to her mother by her father.

"We must get off of the mountains." Boromir shouted at Gandalf. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west Road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain." Gimli intervened. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf was pondering his options. The grey wizard knew that the Dwarves have awoken a greater threat than the storm itself. If he was given the choice and if it wasn't for Saruman, it would have face the storm rather than going through the mines. But the wizard has to think about the safety of the hobbits, especially the safety of the Ringbearer.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf suggested.

"We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said clutching Merry and Pippin close to him.

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo has spoken.

"So be it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to zZhell-butterflyZz for their reviews. I'm glad you like this idea, it just popped into my head while I was watching the Hobbit. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Delaina was torn between two emotions; fear and excitement. The first because of what her mother told her when she was younger. Meldadiriel never really knew why the Dwarves had abandoned the kingdom of Khazad-Dhum. However she knew that the dwarves are not scared easily. Whatever they had awoken by digging through the mines, scared them enough to make them abandoned their kingdom. As she grew older, Delaina learned of this evil that caused the dwarves to leave their kingdom so abruptly. In their greediness to gain more of the mithril they were mining, they dug to deep. By doing so, they have woken a nameless terror in the depths beneath the city. This creature brought destruction upon the city killing most of the dwarves and slain the king Durin VI. Since then this creature has been named Durin's bane. Delaina feared they might come face to face with this danger. And excitement because it was the closest, Delaina will get to her people and to her father.

"Oh! The walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped. "Come here lass!" Gimli grabbed Delaina's arm. "I will introduce you to my cousin, Balin."

"I will be glad to meet him, Gimli." Delaina smiled sincerely to her fellow dwarf.

* * *

It was dark when they reached the lake and what seems to be the entrance of the mines. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said tapping his axe on the stone cliff.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf added.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas sarcastically commented causing Gimli to grumble. Delaina smiled amused at Legolas and Gimli antics. When she glanced at the lake, her smile faded. There was something in the water that gave her the shivers. She didn't know what it was, though.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf ran his hand over the wall of stone. "Ithildin..." Under his hand there were lines carved in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Delaina looked up at the sky at his words. The clouds withdrew themselves and the moon shone upon them and onto the wall. The lines on the wall grew brighter, shining under the moonlight and framed by the shadows of the two trees. Now, the fellowship could see the outlines of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the centre with writing in a language that was unknown to our dear Delaina carved in the arch. Delaina stared at the wall grinning with awe. The dwarves may seem unmannered and rude to others. But Delaina knew that they were more than that. She knew that the dwarves are gifted when it comes to crafting and intricate, and this gate was another proof of this. "It reads; 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stated proudly. He then pressed the head of his staff into the star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ Nothing happened. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ The doors remained shut.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated. Gandalf then tried to push the door open.

"Once I knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf mused.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

"Come on, Pippin. Let him think." Delaina said softly to the young hobbit steering him to sit by the lake.

* * *

Times passed and the doors were still closed. Delaina was standing by Merry and Pippin playing mindlessly with her necklace. She watched Aragorn freed Bill while Sam watched him go sadly. She heard a splash. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks in the lake. Delaina sprang forward and caught Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water." She warned him while glancing briefly at the lake. There were movements in the water. She slowly stepped forward and observed as there were more movements.

"What do you think this is?" She heard Boromir asked from behind her.

"I'd rather not find out." Aragorn replied standing next to her. They heard the rumble of the doors opening behind them. Whatever was in the water was moving closer to the edge. Boromir, Aragorn and Delaina pushed the hobbits closer to the entrance as the fellowship entered.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli announced proudly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gandalf lit up the stone at the head of his staff. "And they call it a mine." Delaina didn't expect what she saw. Scattered on the ground, there were the rotten and broken bodies of the dwarves that have fallen in battles. "A mine!"

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated.

"No…no! no!" Gimli cried in pain. Legolas withdrew an arrow from one of the corpses. He looked at it.

"Goblins." Everyone unsheathed their swords, readying themselves for an eventual battle.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir started. "We should never have come here…Now, get out of here. Get out." Delaina stood near the hobbits; she placed her arm in front of them as if she wanted to protect them.

"Frodo!" She heard the hobbits gasped.

"Help!" Another shouted.

"Aragorn!" Delaina cried as she ran to help Frodo. Sam was trying to cut off the arm. Delaina used her sword and in one swift movement she cut it off. What was left of the tentacle retreated in the water. "Inside all of you! Hurry!" Delaina hissed Frodo up. The arms came back and harshly pushed them away. Delaina hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Frodo has been taken by the creature that was hiding in the water. Delaina ignored her pain and the ringing in her ears as she got up and went to help Aragorn and Boromir at slashing the arms of the creature. The creature brought Frodo dangerously to his enormous mouth. Delaina, Aragorn and Boromir were working together. They slashed its arms until it let Frodo go, Boromir caught the hobbit as he fell.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir called.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled pushing Delaina in the direction of the mines. Legolas shot an arrow into the eye of the creature. It dived back into the water as they ran towards the mines. "Run!" Aragorn roared as the creature charged at them once again. Its arms reached to them but only met the stone wall. Block of rocks collapsed behind them blocking the entrance. A deafening silence fell among them. They realised that they had no other choice but to go forward.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said voicing everyone's thought. He lit up his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The fellowship followed the wizard as he warned them about the dangers of those mines. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

They walked through the corridors of the mines quietly for several hours. Here and there, there were several mining and crafting tools abandoned and untouched for several years. Did Delaina ever wonder what it would be like when she'll step into the Lonely Mountain? The answer is yes and she thought it to be magnificent, with the most beautiful architectural hallways. It is true that Khazad-Dhum was not Erebor but still a dwarf Kingdom. And yet, she walked in those mines warily, afraid of what may await for us. The young lass was right to act this way for many dangers were on their way. And the Orcs may not be the most dangerous of all.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Mithril." Gandalf said shining his light down into the cavern allowing the company to see the massive equipment that was used to extract the mithril. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Delaina looked up upon hearing her father's name and subconsciously brought her hand to the ring she wore around her neck.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli commented. The fellowship resumed their walk.

"Yes. I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf told them. They climbed a flight of stairs that led them to three doors that brought nothing but darkness. Gandalf looked at each one of them frowning. "I have no memory of this place."

* * *

As Gandalf decided of their course, they all sat quietly waiting for the wizard to make a choice. As she was before Delaina played with her necklace, lost in her own thoughts. She was sincere when she said she wanted to meet Balin but with all the corpses they came across on their way. She knew that Balin was long lost.

"What is troubling you, Delaina?" Aragorn said sitting by her side.

"I was thinking about Gimli's cousin." She exhaled. "I know that he still hopes for Balin to be alive but…" She trailed off.

"You fear that there's nothing to hope for." Delaina nodded. Aragorn sighed. "I fear that you may be right. The orcs have spread in those tunnels like a disease."

"It's not the orcs that I fear the most, Aragorn but Durin's Bane." Delaina whispered. "It is a greater evil than the orcs and the goblins that lived in the depths of this city."

"I see that you know more about the dwarves than I thought you did." Aragorn remarked softly.

"My mother wanted me to know as much as I could about my kind. She always said that I should be proud of it because it is my legacy." She explained to him. "Even if it is something that she wanted dearly, she didn't know much about the dwarves. I had to learn most of it by myself. I wished my father was there to teach me all this." Delaina hugged her knees.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf declared behind them. Aragorn got up and extended his hand for Delaina to take. She did and he helped her to stand up.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."They descended a flight of stairs and ended into a deep cavern that held the marks of age and war. "Let me risk a little more light." Brightness bloomed from Gandalf's crystal and the light bounced on the walls around them, revealing the magnificent carved columns that have long been forgotten, even by the dwarves themselves. "Behold the great realm and the dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eyeopener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

"This is beautiful." Delaina breathed in awe. They followed the path that was ahead of us. Delaina was mainly watching at the columns around her. She couldn't help but wondered if Erebor was as beautiful as this realm. Even more, she thought. Considering this one has been long deserted and abandoned by the dwarves. They came across a small chamber shining with a separate light and Gimli cried out sharply. Gimli ran into the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after the dwarf but the latter kept on. Soon he was followed by Delaina. "Delaina!" Delaina followed him before she knew she was doing it. The young woman did it because during all those years when her mother told her about her dwarves friends, her voice always held so much affection, so much love for her company of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. Of course, the love was present in her eyes and voice when Meldadiriel will talk of Thorin. And when she talked of the rest of them, she talked of them dearly. They were her friends and she loved them so very much and Delaina learned to love them through her mother's eyes. So, Gimli wasn't the only one to have lost his dear cousin Balin, Delaina lost him too. A ray of light was shining upon a white tomb. Gimli fell to his knees in front of it, Delaina knelt down next to him and laid her arm on his shoulders while he was crying the death of his dear friends. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read out over their heads. A tear silently ran down her face. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Aragorn rested a hand on Delaina's shoulder while she was supported Gimli. She looked up at him and they exchanged a meaningful look, remembering of their earlier discussion. She then looked at the dwarf crying. How many had passed since he last saw his cousin? She might never now the answer to this question but regrets started to fill her being. She regretted to have delayed her return to Erebor, she regretted to have lied to Gimli and to the rest of the fellowship. And yet, she couldn't find courage in her heart to tell them the truth. Fear was nagging her at the back of her head, closing up her mouth if she ever dared thinking about telling the truth.

"Dry your tears, Gimli. As long as you and I will stand, there will be someone to avenge their death." She said quietly and firmly to her fellow dwarf.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." She heard Legolas whispered above her.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep." Gandalf read out form the books that was laying seconds ago in the hands of a corpse. He turned a page and kept on reading. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." There was a thud and everyone turned sharply towards the sound. It has been caused by Peregrin Took. Soon after, the skeleton behind his back fell in the well. Loud noises echoed in the pit beneath their feet. And once again a deafening silence fell among them. "Fool of a Took." Gandalf scolded him. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Sound of drums rose from beneath. Delaina glanced down at her sword that was glowing blue. The orcs were coming.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas to you all. I'll try to publish another chapter by the end of this week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tiryn and Jamie (guest) for their reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Orcs." Legolas stated before Boromir went to check the doors. Gimli and Delaina got up immediately.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn instructed the hobbits. Gandalf placed himself in front of them. Aragorn helped Boromir to close the doors

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said sardonically. Legolas threw them things and weapons that could be used to build a barricade. Once the doors were barricaded, they all took position. Gimli climbed on Balin's tomb. The hobbits drew their swords just as the rest of the fellowship and Legolas and Aragorn readied their bows.

"Ah! Let them come, there are two dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath." Gimli declared standing on Balin's tomb. The orcs were trying to force the doors open.

Legolas shot an arrow through a small gap, slaying the orc on the other side. Aragorn followed his example. The doors burst open and the orcs attacked our dear company. Delaina swung her swords and sliced through an orc's neck. She blocked an orc's attack with her left arm and with her right she drove her Elvish blade through her assailant. She swirled around and blocked another attack. Her sword clashed with the orc's and with all her might she shoved him away. As the orc staggered back, she unsheathed her dagger from her boot and stabbed it in the neck. The cave-troll smashed his way into the chamber. With his massive hammer, he was about to crush Sam. The latter dived between his legs. The troll turned around and cornered Sam, ready to smash the hobbit with gigantic foot. Delaina grabbed the chain that was around his neck and pulled. With the help of Aragorn and Boromir, she was able to pull him away from Sam, diverting his attention. The troll staggered back and then swung his hammer in their direction. The three of them ducked down to dodge the blow. Unfortunately Boromir was still holding the chain, the troll on it and Boromir was thrown across the room.

Next thing she knows, the troll smashed his hammer on Balin's tomb and Gimli leapt on the floor. Delaina ran as fast as she could, battling her way through the flow of orcs and goblins. She used a pillar as a trampoline and jumped on the troll's back. The blue glow of her blade disappeared in his back as she dives her sword into his flesh. "If you want to kill this dwarf, you'll have to kill me first." She said in a low voice. The troll grabbed her by her neck and got her off of his back. Delaina had a good grip on her sword so when the troll pulled her, her sword was also pulled out of his flesh. The dwarfling landed on the ground with a thud. Legolas shot two arrows at the vile creature that staggered away from Delaina's form. The troll focused his attention onto Legolas. Delaina got up and fought the goblins that were coming her way. She dodged an axe that was coming down on her. The axe lodged itself into the ground; she stepped on it and took off the goblin's head that was holding the axe. In the corner of her eye, she saw that the troll was attacking Frodo. Just like Aragorn, Delaina fought her way through the flow of goblins and orcs towards the ringbearer. She heard Frodo called for Aragorn. She battled her way as fast as she could but wasn't fast enough. The troll has thrown Aragorn into the nearest wall, knocking him out. Delaina was getting closer but alas she wasn't close enough to stop the troll from driving his spear into Frodo's flesh. "No!" Delaina wailed as she felt anger coursed through her. She fought the last of the orcs with more rage and determination. The troll was being taken down by her companions. The troll fell down after being hit by one of Legolas' arrows in the throat. Delaina ran and crouched down next to Frodo as Aragorn crawled up to them. "Oh, no!" Aragorn breathed as he turned the hobbit over. Frodo was not dead, Frodo was still alive. Sam rushed over to his master.

"He's alive!" He said relieved.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured his friends.

"You should be dead." Aragorn exclaimed confused. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Delaina has noticed something under Frodo's shirt.

"A kingly gift." She smiled as Frodo opened his shirt.

"Mithril." Gimli exclaimed.

"Frodo Baggins, you are full of surprises." Delaina chuckled relieved. The goblins and the orcs' shrieks arose around them.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dhum." Gandalf commanded them. Sam helped Frodo up. Delaina picked up her sword and extended her hand to Aragorn and helped him up.

They ran through the rear door and to the right. They ran through the vast hall of ornate pillars chased down by the armies of orcs and goblins. Their enemies were crawling down from the ceiling, running towards them through others unexplored chambers, encircling them. There were too many of them and soon enough they were stopped short in their run. The orcs and goblins surrounded them. Gimli let out a cry and silence fell. There was a growl in the distance and Delaina just as Gandalf turned her head sharply in the direction where the noise was coming from. The army that was surrounded them became agitated and ran away. In the distance, Delaina could see a light moving through the hallway.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked whispering.

"Durin's bane." Delaina answered.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf added. "Run!" Gandalf roared and they all ran to the bridge of Khazad-Dhum with the Balrog on their heels. They came upon a flight of stairs and Delaina took the lead as seconds ago, Boromir almost fell off the edge. But Legolas was quick to react as he pulled Boromir back.

"This way!" She said quickly to the hobbit. Boromir and Legolas were running next to her. There was a missing segment. Legolas jumped over the gap to the other side, he then turned to Gandalf and with his hand invited him to do the same. Gandalf jumped over and Legolas caught him and steadied him. There were whistling in the air. The sounds were coming from the arrows that were being shot at them by their enemies. Aragorn and Legolas fired back at them.

"Merry. Pippin." Boromir gripped the two hobbits and held them close to him before jumping over the gap causing a segment of the stairs to collapse. Delaina took a step back.

"Sam!" Aragorn gripped Sam and launched over to the other side. Boromir caught him. Aragorn then turned to Gimli. The dwarf held his hand up.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said before jumping to the other side. Legolas's hand shot out before the Dwarf could fall in the depths of the city and grabbed his beard to pull Gimli to him. "Not the beard." Another portion of the stairs collapsed under the three people left widening the gap between them and the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn and Delaina held Frodo close to them. The Balrog's thunderous steps pulled the foundation out of place and the stones above them fell on the stairs. The stairs tipped under them.

"Steady!" Aragorn commanded them. The Balrog growled behind them. "Hold on!" Aragorn kept a steady hand on Frodo's shoulder while Delaina gripped his arm tightly. "Hang on!" Aragorn shouted over the sound of the crackling stones beneath them. "Lean forward." Aragorn instructed them. The stairs tipped forward and knocked into the other of the stairs. Aragorn was caught by Legolas and Boromir steadied Frodo and Delaina. Without wasting time, they ran to the bridge.

"Over the bridge." Gandalf commanded them. "Fly!" Gandalf stayed behind and face the evil that has been sleeping beneath this city for ages.

"Gandalf!" Delaina called him. The old wizard turned around and ran towards the bridge with her. They all passed the bridge. Gandalf stopped halfway and turned towards the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the creature.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. And Delaina turned to look at the bridge.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff as the light that emanated from it grew brighter. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The Balrog drew a sword of fire and landed a blow upon the wizard. The Balrog did not succeed in its attack on the wizard as its sword shattered into tiny flames. The beast of flames and shadows roared at Gandalf. "Return to the Shadow." The beast took a step towards Gandalf and cracked his whip through the air. With the energy that was left in him, Gandalf the Grey, bellowed. "YOU—SHALL NOT—PASS." He slammed down his staff. The bridge under the Balrog collapsed taking with it the beast of flames. The Balrog returned to where it has come from, the depths beneath the city. Alas for our friends, in its fall, the Balrog decided to take Gandalf. With a last lift of its whip, it forced Gandalf off the bridge. The grey wizard was able to hold down a bit longer as he fell from the bridge. Frodo ran towards the bridge.

"No! No!" Boromir shouted as he stopped Frodo.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried desperately.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said breathlessly before being swallowed by the darkness.

"No!" Frodo wailed. Boromir lifted the hobbit up and carried him out of the mines. Delaina grabbed Aragorn's arm as he stood motionless staring at the bridged on which Gandalf was a moment ago.

"Aragorn, come!" Delaina pulled him out of the mines.

* * *

Out of the mines, the fellowship collapsed on the ground for most of them, grieving in their own way. The hobbits crying their heart out, Gimli vented his sorrow in words of anger, Legolas looking lost and shocked. Delaina suffered from the loss but no tears came. It's not that she couldn't cry because she could, but because she was still shocked about losing Gandalf. She also felt as if she has to stay strong for those who cannot feel this way.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn explained. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He trotted to Sam. "On your feet, Sam. Frodo?" Delaina heard him call. She searched the hobbit with her eyes and she saw him walking away. "Frodo!" Aragorn called one more time. Delaina walked to him. The ringbearer turned around with tears running down his face. She reached him in a few strides and put one knee down.

"I know how you feel, Frodo but you shall not be alone, never be alone." She advised. She brought her lips to his forehead and kissed him gently.

* * *

Delaina looked up to the trees with amazement. She walked ahead of the hobbits, following Aragorn and Legolas closely.

"Stay close, young hobbits!" She heard Gimli talked behind her. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods"

"Gimi, don't pt any ideas into their head." She warned him.

"I am just warning them, Delaina." Gimli replied and then continued. "She's an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." Delaina shook her head at his story. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." As soon as those words fell from his mouth, the fellowship was met by arrows that were now surrounding them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growled.

* * *

The company of elves that have surrounded them led them to their camp. They used ropes to allow the fellowship to climb onto the platforms hidden in the trees.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." The leader of the Elven troupes said to Legolas bringing his hand to his chest.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien_." Legolas answered. Haldir then turned to Aragorn.

"A_, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen_." Haldir greeted. Aragorn bowed his head respectfully.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" Gimli grumbled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir said coldly to Gimli. Delaina stared up coldly at him. The Dwarfling didn't like the tone the elf used with her friend. On the other hand she couldn't let Gimli lose his temper. They do need the elves' help.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul." Aragorn turned sharply around and brought his face close to Gimli's.

"That was not so courteous." Haldir focused his attention on the ringbearer.

"You bring great evil with you." He stated. "You can go no further."

* * *

Aragorn spent a long time talking with Haldir, trying to convince him to let the fellowship pass through the woods. Delaina leaned on a tree watching Aragorn pleading their cause. The conversation between him and Haldir seemed agitated.

"You have your father's bravery, young lass." Gimli whispered next to her.

"Shall I remind you that you don't know my father, Gimli?" Delaina sighed not leaving Aragorn and Haldir with her eyes.

"Every dwarf knows the King under the mountain." Gimli replied with a smile. Delaina glanced down at him. "Thorin Oakenshield is your father." Delaina could have denied the truth and kept it hidden from Gimli and the rest of the fellowship. But the young lass was tired of lying and Gimli deserved to know the truth.

"When and how did you know?" She questioned.

"Oh, lassie, you are wearing the ring that proclaims you as the heiress of Thorin. Just as it proclaimed your father to be the King of Erebor and of Durin's line." Gimli explained. "I saw it around your neck when we left Rivendell."

"But you weren't sure, that's why you talked about those said rumours." Delaina smiled returning her gaze on Aragorn and Haldir.

"You could never be too sure." Gimli chuckled. "Delaina, the daughter of the daring one. Your people have been waited for you for so long."

"Have you?" Delaina asked surprised.

"We have. Your birth and your existence came as a blessing after your father's death, after Fili and Kili's death. Your aunt, Dis, has waited for as long as she can, in hopes she will see you walk through the door of Erebor. You are the last dwarf from the main branch of Durin's line." Gimli continued. "Delaina, the dwarves has been waiting for their Princess."

"A Princess, I might be but heiress to the throne, I am not." Delaina looked upon the dwarf.

"You might be right, young lass." Gimli sighed. "But I promise you, one day; I'll take you with me to Erebor."

"I will be honoured to have you by my side, Gimli."

"You will follow me." They heard Haldir said behind them.

* * *

_**Happy New Year 2015, I wish you have a wonderful year.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tiryn for her review, they are always well received. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Note: To Korora who pointed out the few mistakes in my story, I would like to remind you that those mistakes are the produce of my own creation. So, yes, Thorin had no daughter and Yes, Aragorn loves Arwen deeply and yes there were nine and not ten in the fellowship. So in case you forgot, in the word fanfiction; there's fan and fiction. Which means that a person who likes a book, a movie or TV Show decides to write something on their favorite book or movie in that case and decides to add a few elements to fit what they want. Or they got inspired and decided to put their own twist to it, and see what it could be like. So if you don't like the story, you just don't read it. Or you pay more attention to the summary that actually tells you briefly what you might find in the story. And even if you don't call it a flame, I took it as a flame. And just so we're clear, this is a flame. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"_Lana! What happened to you?" Melda asked her daughter seeing her bloodied face. _

"_I am fine, mother." A ten year old Delaina answered. Her mother was already tending to her. Melda wiped the blood off her face and gasped upon seeing the gash on her forehead. _

"_Who did this to you?" Lana remained silent. "Lana, answer me."_

"_I didn't see them." The little girl answered fixing her feet. Soon after there were knocks on the door. _

"_Melda, open the door!" The chief of the village asked. "We have to talk." Melda opened the door and let the chief entered her small house. His eyes laid upon Delaina with a sneer. The girl didn't mind, she was used to the way people looked at her and talked to her. All of this because she was a child of two people. For the people around her, except for her mother, she was an anomaly. She shouldn't exist. _

"_About what?" Melda asked angrily. "About how the children injured my daughter?" _

"_For good reasons." He answered. "Your daughter hit one of them, for no reasons. She's the only one to blame for her injuries." Melda clenched her fists._

"_And you are to blame for your ignorance and your cruelty. My daughter won't do anything for no reasons. I taught her better. Since we arrived here, you despised her because she was different. But she is my daughter and I will not allow you to hurt her." Melda threatened him and towering over him._

"_Meldadiriel, we respect you. You are a child of this village but your daughter…" Melda stared at him with disbelief clear on her face._

"_My daughter is my family and all that I have left. If she can't stay then I won't stay." She said almost in a whisper. "Now get out! Out!" She said pushing the chief out of her house. Her eyes landed on her daughter who was watching her with wide eyes. Melda softened and walked to her daughter and crouched in front of her daughter. "Let's fix this."_

* * *

"_Mother, why do they hate me so much?" Delaina asked her mother while the latter was tending to her wound. Melda sighed and placed her finger under her daughter's chin. _

"_Because they are idiots. They hate and judge before trying to know someone." Melda explained softly. "But never think for one moment that you are at fault. You have done nothing wrong." Delaina nodded unconvinced. Melda smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Delaina. Not all the people of this world are this way. One day you will find true and loyal friends who will remained by your side, no matter what comes in your way." Her mother reassured her. "This will leave a scar but don't worry. It will be so small that no one will notice it." _

_Melda was humming a song softly while combing her daughter's hair. "Mother, why don't we go to Erebor?" Melda's movements froze. It's not the first time that Delaina has asked this question. She has asked this question everytime she has been hurt by the people's words or actions towards her person, just because of her difference. _

"_I've already told you, we can't." Melda exhaled. _

"_Why?" Delaina questioned playing with the hem of her dress._

_Melda turned her daughter around to face her. "The lands has grown dangerous. And you are too young to face the danger of this world and to walk those lands for days." She kissed Delaina's forehead softly. "I promised one day, I'll take you there." Delaina smiled beaming._

"_Will you?" _

"_I will. Now sit still."_

* * *

_The truth was that Melda upon seeing the men's reaction to her daughter's origins feared that the dwarves will despised her daughter as much as the men do. Maybe she has been wrong in thinking so. After all she has travelled with dwarves who proved to be tolerant. Dwarves who have proved to her to put their brothers' lives before their gold. Dwarves who have proved to be more determined than men in some situations. But when it comes to her daughter, Melda's heart was blind to this. When it comes to her daughter, Melda could only see the pain the little girl has been in because of her origins. And she won't let dwarves and men alike to hurt her daughter. And it's because of this fear of seeing her daughter suffer that she has delayed for so long her journey to Eerebor until the day she died. A fear that she would unknowingly give to her daughter. _

_Melda sighed and combed Delaina's hair as the little girl sang._

'_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day…'_

"_Delaina, promise you will never be ashamed of being half-human and half-dwarf." Melda interrupted her daughter. "It is not a shame to be the child of two people. It is a pride. And you should always be proud of your heritage."_

* * *

They walked through the woods of Lothlorien, following Haldir and his men. They walked till morning. "Caras Galadhon, the Heart of Elvendom on Earth." Haldir said while they were all standing on the hills looking at the Elves Kingdom. "Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Rivendell was a beautiful kingdom and dear Delaina who has never stepped in elven-kingdom before was amazed. But now that she was walking through Caras Galadhon she was even more surprised. Stunned by the silver glow running around every tree, the bright lamps that looked like stars. The structure of it all has been carved into perfection.

They have been led up a stairwell until they reached the archway of Lord and Lady. They both arrived side by side, shining like beacons. The light dimmed down and before them stood the most beautiful woman and the most handsome man.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn told them. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Delaina felt sadness at the reminder that Gandalf has fallen. She casted her eyes on the ground. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from here."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel answered for the fellowship.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas informed them. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deed of Gandalf in life." Galadriel stated. "We do not yet know his full purpose." Delaina exhaled a shaky breath. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dhum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel casted her eyes upon Delaina who was still fixing her feet. "_Hold your head high, Delaina, daughter of the daring one._" Delaina raised her head and found the soft smile on Galadriel's face. "_Loneliness is no longer your burden. For you have found loyal companions. Do not fear their judgment. For there is nothing to fear_." Those words has been whispered gently in her mind. Words full of hope and reassurance. "…Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

* * *

Delaina brushed her hair cross-legged on her small cot listening to the elves singing. "A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said to his companions.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas answered sadly. "For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said. "There should be averse about them." He stood up.

_The finest rockets ever seen._

_They burst in stars of blue and green._

_Or after thunder, silver showers._

_Came falling like a rain of flowers. _

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam grumbled flopping down. Delaina smiled softly at the hobbit's words.

"It was pretty, Sam." Delaina told him putting her brush away. "Gandalf would have appreciate it."

"Thank you, Miss Delaina."

"You're welcome, Sam. Now get some rest."

* * *

Two days they have been here. Delaina came to realize within those two days that what she thought to be a secret wasn't so much of a secret anymore. Gimli has shared the information with their companions proudly. They were for the most of them surprised but there was an elf who didn't seem surprise at all. Legolas had met Thorin and his company and has recognized the ring that Delaina wore around her neck. Delaina has feared their reactions but realized that she was wrong to fear anything at all. Because her new friends were asking her all sort of questions about her past. She only shared the good moments with them. The hobbits were curious creature and they enjoyed hearing stories of her childhood.

* * *

Delaina walked among the trees at her leisure. Admiring them and brushing her hands against the tree trunk as she walked past them. She stopped by the river, she sat down and decided to listen to the sounds of the stream. It was a relaxing sound for Delaina. A sound that allowed her to think of how much her life has changed since she set off from Rivendell. As you may already know, dear reader, her life has changed since that night in the Prancing Pony. Anyway, her life has changed nonetheless and even Delaina has changed on so many levels. For once, she wasn't travelling on her own, she has companions by her side. People that cares about and that she cares about. She found family thanks to Gimli and she knew that she would be welcomed in Erebor, now. Delaina even found herself seeking their company on more than one occasion. However, today, Delaina was seeking the company of the trees and the river. It's in her nature to isolate herself for a moment, but this time it wasn't by necessity or by fear of the others that she was doing it. No, today, she did it because she needed to enjoy as much as she could of the time she has left in Lothlorien. The fellowship will leave the safety of this realm. Their quest has yet to be achieved. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

* * *

"Is she the one who gave you that necklace?" Delaina asked Aragorn.

"Yes. A token of her love." Aragorn brought his fingers to the pendant. "She gave it to me as we parted ways."

"It's a beautiful gift." Delaina told him. "Are you sure there's no hope that she has stayed in Middle Earth?"

"There's none. I asked her to leave so she would be with her kin." Aragorn answered. Delaina stopped walking.

"You must be heart broken." Delaina stated.

"And yet I don't regret my choice. She will be safer out of Sauron's reach." Aragorn continued.

"You might find comfort knowing you have made the best choice for her. But that doesn't make you suffer any less." Delaina said softly. "I hope you will find happiness again one day." She smiled fondly to him.

* * *

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said as the elves were fastening grey cloaks around their shoulders. In addition to the cloaks they were offered a green leaf of Lorien. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." His eyes traveled on the fellowship. Galadriel then walked to the fellowship and offered to every one of them a gift.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas' bow was beautifully carved and the elf was examining his new bow with amazement. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Two small daggers were given to Merry and Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee, elven rope made of hitlain."

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said taking the rope. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked sheepishly.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked Gimli.

"Nothing." Gimli answered quickly. "Except to look upon the lady of Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel chuckled lightly and looked upon the dwarf fondly. She waited patiently. "Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" Galadriel stepped in front of Delaina.

"I know you do not desire for anything, Delaina but I hope this may bring you comfort during your journey." Galadriel gave to Delaina a beautiful silver comb carved as Legolas' bow. Delaina took the comb in awe and smiled as the comb in itself brought suddenly fond memories to her mind.

"Thank you, my Lady." Delaina said sincerely.

* * *

Delaina helped Legolas charged the boat with their provisions. She was to share one boat with Legolas and Gimli. After a full month, the fellowship left the safety of the Lothlorien. Their path was leading to darkest places and they will face more dangerous foes. Their time in the elven realm was merely an ephemeral moment of peace.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli sighed. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked him.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli answered. "She gave me three." Delaina smiled at this revelation.

Dear reader, let none say that dwarves are grasping and ungracious. Gimli has proven to you that they can be sensible to the beauty of this world. And so their first day on the Anduin River shall began.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Several days have passed and the fellowship has grown restless and they were mostly tensed. Every single one of them was aware of the danger that lurked on the banks of the Anduin River. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the water. Delaina let her fingers run on the surface of the water. Relishing in the feeling of the cold water on her fingertips. She brought her dripping fingers to her face and with a flick of her fingers threw water on her face. It was merely a little distraction to stave off boredom. Legolas was steering the boat, Gimli was napping and Delaina repeated this process with one arm hugging her knee. The shrieking of the vile creatures that were after them rose from the banks of the Anduin River. Delaina didn't flinch as she was now used to this but it did nothing to ease her anxiety. It did nothing to ease the tension among them.

* * *

They steered the boats to the shore when dark fell upon them, as they did the nights before. Most of the members of the fellowship were sleeping, Delaina sat by the fire. She was sharpening her daggers, daggers that she kept hidden in her boots.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." She heard someone say near her. "You know that. From there we can regroup." It was Boromir. "Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." This time it was Aragorn.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves." Boromir countered. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that. You are afraid!" Boromir's voice boomed in the dead silence of the night. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." There was a pause.

"I will not leave the ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn said to Boromir. A few minutes later, Aragorn sat across Delaina and stared into the fire.

Delaina put away her daggers that she has stopped sharpening at the beginning of the confrontation between Aragorn and Boromir. She knew why Aragorn didn't want to go to Minas Tirith. The quest will be in danger if they went to Gondor and Boromir's interest in the ring didn't ease his doubts. And maybe, maybe, Aragorn feared his future and wanted to stay hidden as long as he could.

"How long before we'll be able to travel on foot?" Delaina asked Aragorn wishing to steer his thoughts away from the previous conversation with Boromir.

Aragorn looked up and exhaled deeply before replying. "We will spent our last day on the Anduin tomorrow. Only then we will continue on foot."

"We should get some rest, then." Delaina said getting up. Not trying to comfort Aragorn, not trying to defend Boromir, because deep down she knew that it wouldn't change anything. This only concerns Aragorn and Boromir. When time will come and when she'll judge it's wise for to speak her mind, she will. But for now, she will just go to rest.

* * *

They set out early in the morning. They were back on the boats and cruised on the Anduin for the last time. They came across two tall figures standing proudly on each sides on the river. Their hand raised in a gesture of defiance to the enemy that will cross their borders.

"What are these?" Delaina asked gazing upon the statues.

"The Argonath." Legolas replied. "They were built in the likenesses of Isildur and Anàrion, Kings of Gondor."

"Aragorn's kin." Delaina breathed in awe.

* * *

They continued their trip on the Anduin until midday. They steered their boat back on the shore. They unloaded the boats.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn announced walking to where Gimli, Pippin and Delaina were sitting and carrying bags. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Delaina looked over to Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better." Pippin raised his head in worries. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn countered. Delaina glanced between the two of them.

"Recover my…" Gimli was now grumbling. Delaina shook her head and locked her gaze on Aragorn and Legolas. She couldn't hear what they are saying but she knew it was something good. Both Legolas and Aragorn were wearing a worried face. "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" She heard Merry asked as he dropped the woods he has collected on the ground. Just like the others, Delaina searched frantically with her eyes, the ring-bearer. But he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

When it was clear that Frodo wasn't there anymore, and they realized that Boromir was also missing. They all went looking for the hobbit in the woods. Delaina feared the worst. Boromir was already under its power and she feared that Boromir was capable of hurting the hobbit to get to the ring. Delaina walked around in the woods, the leaves crackling under her feet. She strained her ears in order to not miss a sound that could indicate Frodo's or Boromir's position. She continued walking for several minutes. Crackling noises reached her ears but it wasn't coming from her. She gripped the hilt of her sword, ready to unsheathe in case of an attack. Her sword wasn't glowing, so she knew it wasn't an orc or a goblin. She treaded carefully and as quietly as she could to where she heard the sound.

"Aragorn." She said when she recognized him.

"Delaina, any sign of Frodo?" He questioned her immediately. She only shook her head.

They continued looking for Frodo together, their pace faster than before. They heard a thud nearby. There was a slab of stone before them, supported by a pillars. They headed to the monument, Aragorn reaching it first.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called as she stepped behind him.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said laying on the ground.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked immediately.

"Stay away!" Frodo scampered backwards away from both of them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called after him and followed him under the slab of stone. Delaina followed at a slower pace. "I swore to protect you." Aragorn raised his hands up.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo questioned and held out his fist and opened his hand. There lying in his palm was the One Ring. "What about you, Delaina? Can you?"

Delaina looked at the ring and just like the day she has first seen it, Delaina has no desire to take the ring. In fact, for her it was the ring of evil and she shan't touch it.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked them.

"Unfortunately, it is not for us to decide." Delaina spoke up. "This task has fallen upon you, Frodo Baggins. And you should be the one to destroy it."

After those words left her mouth, Aragorn stepped forward, knelt on the ground and closed Frodo's small hand with his large one.

"I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn said sadly. Frodo was leaving that was obvious to both Delaina and Aragorn. "Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn gently pressed Frodo's hand into the hobbit's chest.

"I know." Frodo replied with tears in his eyes. "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Delaina wanted to remind him what she told him after they left Moria, after Gandalf's death but she barely had time to open her mouth. Frodo's elvish sword was glowing blue indicating the presence of the orcs. She glanced at her own sword which was glowing as well.

"Go Frodo!" She unsheathed her sword as Aragorn pronounced those words unsheathing his own sword. "Run!" He urged the hobbit.

"Run!" Delaina yelled at the hobbit. And be safe! She added in her mind.

Aragorn and Delaina as one strode to the horde of orcs that was coming their way. Determined and fearless, Delaina has never looked like her father more than she did at this very instant. And yet in her heart, she wasn't just Thorin's and Meldadiriel's daughter, she was Delaina, fighting for her friends. She bent backwards, dodging a sword. She struck her enemy and then another one. She fought her way through the sea of orcs. A hand gripped her elbow and pulled her backwards. She glanced behind her quickly to see it was Aragorn. He was pulling her to the flight of stairs that was behind her. The orcs was still marching on them.

She kicked the orcs in front of her sending him down the stairs. They were now on top of the small stony monument, fighting the orcs. Orcs that was quite stronger and larger than the ones she saw in the past. She didn't see Legolas and Gimli joining them, fighting by her side. She jumped on top of orcs and off the slab of stone. Something flew over her head and an orc behind her collapsed on the ground with an arrow into his head. She turned to Legolas breathless and nodded in appreciation for his gesture. She dodged another strike and retrieved the dagger in her boots in one movement. When she rose, she stabbed her opponent in the chest.

They moved further in the woods all the while fighting the orcs. Soon enough, they reached Aragorn who was covering Frodo's escape. Delaina threw her dagger at an orc that was behind Gimli. She grabbed an axe that was dropped by one of the orcs and used it to kill an orc that was attacking Aragorn. Another orc grabbed her from behind and blocked her airways with his arm. Delaina clawed at his arm with one of her hands while the other was still gripping her sword. He lifted her in the air, strangling her. As panic coursed through her, she tried to call for help but it came out as a wheeze. She tried to hurt the orc with her sword but air was fleeing her lungs and her grip on her sword has considerably loosened. All of the sudden, air came back in her lungs all at once and she dropped on the floor. She turned around to witness the wide eyed orc fell on the ground and there was Gimli behind the orc. He was the one who saved her.

Their head snapped up when they heard the distant sound of a horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas acknowledged.

"Boromir!" Aragorn darted off in the direction of the sound.

Legolas, Gimli and Delaina fought off the last of the orcs and took off after Aragorn. With her sword, Delaina struck an orc in the legs and continued her run to help Boromir. She ducked and avoided a sword that was aiming at her head. She swirled around and struck another orc that was on her way. Leaving the orc, she just dodged to be taken care of by Gimli who was running after her. The horn sounded once more. Delaina quickened her run, leapt over rocks. She fought every orc that was in her way, elbowing one and cutting the head of another. In spite of her efforts and how fast she has run, she didn't arrive in time.

None of them did, not even Aragorn who reached Boromir first. Delaina stopped right behind Legolas, her feet were glued to the ground. Boromir was dying, whispering his last words to his King; Aragorn. Not one tear has escaped her eyes when Gandalf fell, but tears have gathered quickly and were now falling on her face for Boromir. She was now grieving him. They might have not been close but he was still a member of the fellowship. And there was this terrible pit in her stomach telling her that they have failed. Telling her that their quest was doomed. There was no more hope.

* * *

They gently placed Boromir in one of the elven boat, his sword clutched to his chest and his shield placed near his head. His boat drifted off into the falls of the Anduin.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said pushing a boat into the water. Aragorn only sighed and Delaina watched over the eastern shore where she caught a glimpse of the two hobbits. She was relieved that Frodo wasn't doing this alone. She only whished that it would remain this way until he reach Mordor. "You mean nit to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli unknowingly voiced Delaina's thoughts. "The fellowship has failed." She followed Gimli who was walking towards Legolas and Aragorn.

Aragorn walked to his three companions who were now facing him. He moved closer to them, he placed one hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other behind Delaina's neck. Delaina placed one of her hands on Gimli's shoulder. "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli put his hand on Delaina's forearm.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn's words have awakened a flicker of hope in Delaina's heart. "Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn grabbed a knife that was on the ground an sheathed it into his belt. "We travel light. Let us hunt some orc." Aragorn finished running off. Gimli, Legolas and Delaina exchanged a look. Delaina's lips stretched into a smile. She ran after Aragorn ready to hunt some orc.

* * *

_**I hope you loved this chapter. The Fellowship of the Ring is over, now let's the Two Tower begin. I would love for you to tell me if you still want to see Aragorn fell off the cliff on their road to Helm's Deep or you would want to see Delaina fell off the cliff. I have something in store for her, if that's your choice. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to pepsilover138, Tiryn and to Tempestin Time for their wonderful reviews. They were well received and since you chose, Delaina will fall off the cliff. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**Author's note:**__** I wanted to correct a mistake of mine. I said in one of the chapters that Delaina was sixty and I am sorry for this. I should have said that Delaina is seventy seven as the plot of the lord of the rings is set seventy seven years after the battle of the five armies. Plus, it will bring more interesting twist for the rest of the story. Especially for Delaina's interaction with the other characters. I hope you're not too crossed with me. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Days. They have been running for days. They haven't stopped once since they left the woods that ran along the Anduin River. They haven't stopped since Boromir has left this world and Merry and Pippin have been taken by the Uruk-hai.

Aragorn has his ear pressed against a rock listening for the Uruks' movements. Delaina was behind, a bit ahead of Gimli.

"Hurry!" He yelled at them as he got up and resumed the chase.

"Come on, Delaina! Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said to them.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what a bare rock can tell." She heard Gimli complained.

* * *

Delaina, just like Gimli, was exhausted because of the run but she couldn't stop before they have found and freed Merry and Pippin from the Uruks. It was the only thing that allowed her legs to carry her still.

Aragorn led the way while they ran over rocks and plains. Adding to her already tired state, Delaina was starting to feel nervous. They were running to Rohan. The lands on which Delaina has seen the day and has been raised. It's also the lands where Delaina has buried her mother.

* * *

Aragorn halted in one of the pass. He bent down and picked up something from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He stated holding in his head a green leaf-shaped brooch.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas replied with hope in his voice.

Aragorn kept his eyes on the trail that was left for them in the dirt. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He urged his companions running ahead once more. Delaina heard a thud behind her, she turned around to see Gimli rolling down in the grass.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them." Legolas shouted at him.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We, dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli yelled back at Legolas.

* * *

Delaina waited for Gimli to reach her before following Legolas and Aragorn. Now, she understood why they called Aragorn; Strider. Even if Legolas was an elf, Aragorn was still faster than him and seemed to be lighter on his feet.

They stopped on a rocky hill, gazing across the plain. Delaina looked upon those plains, remembering the good times and the bad times alike. It's been forty years since she has left those lands. Forty years, she has not set a foot on those lands.

"Rohan." Delaina breathed.

"Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn added. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas jumped down the rocks. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked him.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas replied.

"Saruman." Aragorn breathed out. And what was left of the company resumed their course.

They jumped over rocks and boulders, across the harsh plains. "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Gimli said behind Delaina gasping for air.

They have quickened their pace to match the Uruk-hais. And they have been running through the day, ignoring their own exhaustion.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas observed.

* * *

They ran until the sun set down and ran until the sun rose above them. A red sun. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas whispered.

Horses neighed and hooves beat. Aragorn urged his fellow companions with a wave of his hand to hide behind a boulder. Delaina rushed after him, Aragorn pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

A group of riders passed by them. The banners of Rohan were floating among their ranks. Aragorn pulled away from Delaina and walked out of their hiding. "Riders of Rohan." He called out. Delaina, Legolas and Gimli followed his steps. "What news from the mark?"

The group of riders veered around and galloped towards them. And soon the four hunters were surrounded by the horse-men. Spears threateningly pointed at them.

"What business does and Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a…." The man who seemed to be the leader trailed off as his eyes set upon Delaina. He saw that she wasn't a dwarf but she didn't seem to be of the race of men either.

"A woman." Delaina finished for him.

"…have in the Riddermark?" He finished with a nod towards her. None of the four hunters answered. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answered. Delaina rolled her eyes at the dwarf. The leader of the riders dismounted his horse and walked to them.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground." He mocked darkly.

Legolas pulled out an arrow and was ready to shoot. "You would die before your stroke fell." Delaina put her hand on Legolas' bow and lowered it.

"I am Delaina, daughter of Rohan and I vouch for them." She said to the leader who seemed surprised to hear her words. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." She introduced her friends. "I am friend of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He pulled off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

Delaina looked upon him wondering if he was the son of her old friend. She has left the Kingdom before Theoden has fathered Theodred. Delaina ignored it but in front of her stood Eomer, the sister-son of Theoden. After his sister's passing Theoden has taken under his care Eomer and his sister, Eowyn. He raised them as prince and princess of Rohan.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands." Aragorn glanced at Legolas at Eomer's words. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Delaina looked at him surprised that Theoden could do such a thing. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." In spite of Delaina's words, Eomer was wary of this uncanny company. If Theoden, his uncle, couldn't recognize his kin what is to say that they are not working for Saruman.

"We are no spies." Aragorn assured him. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer answered somberly.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked him.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Eomer looked upon them with sorrow. "We left none alive." Delaina's breath hitched in her throat. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed to smoke that could be seen on the plains, not too far from them.

"Dead?" Gimli breathed out.

"I am sorry." Eomer replied sorrowful.

Legolas put an arm around Gimli's shoulders. Eomer whistled and called. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer nodded to them and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He called to his company. And they all rode away, leaving the four friends in the middle of these lands. Alone.

Aragorn took Hasufel and mounted him. While Legolas and Gimli were already on Arod's back. Delaina just looked at the horse warily. She has never trusted them. Delaina must be the only woman of Rohan who refused to mount a horse unless she doesn't have a choice. She knew how to ride but after an incident during her childhood, she refused to mount them as often as she could.

Aragorn held out his hand to her. "Delaina." He called bringing her out of her thoughts. He left her no choice but to climb on the horse. With hesitation, Delaina grabbed his hand, Aragorn hissed her up. She sat behind him and instinctively closed her eyes and held his waist tightly. If Aragorn has noticed her strange behavior, he made no mention of it. Aragorn nudged the horse into movement and felt Delaina's hold around his waist tightened as they galloped to the pyre.

* * *

They reached the fuming pile of corpses, sorrow has filled their hearts and any hope of finding the two Hobbits was crushed. The four companions dismounted their horses. Gimli used his axe to search through the corpses. There among the burned flesh, Gimli found something. He held it up and turned to his companions. "It's one of their wee belts."

Delaina closed her eyes. Pained to have failed the two hobbits. Tears filled her eyes and a sob escaped her. Legolas muttered some word in Elvish. Aragorn kicked an Orcs helmet that was laying on the ground. He yelled to the sky, a cry full of anguish and anger. He sank onto his knees. "We failed them." Gimli stated sadly. Another sob escaped Delaina's lips and she took in a shaky breath.

Something on the ground caught Aragorn's attention. His fingers grazed the ground, hope returning to his heart. "A hobbit lay here." Delaina looked up to him upon hearing his words. "And the other." Hope was back in their heart. There was still hope that the two hobbits were alive. "They crawled." Aragorn moved forward following the trail that was left by the two hobbits. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn stood up and his three companions followed him. He bent down and picked up a rope. "Their bounds were cut." He said hopeful. He walked further ahead as if he was retracing the events of the night before. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn continued to move, his pace quickened. "Tracks lead away from the battle" They ran forward. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli repeated. "What madness drove them in there?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tyrin, LittleApollyon and to NerdAlert101 for their review. I'm glad you love the story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Fangorn Forest also known as Entwood was a dark forest. The sunlight seemed not to shine in those woods. The trees seemed to move without the aid of the wind. As the company of four walked further into those woods, Delaina could feel eyes on her and yet there was no one else but them four. She kept close to her friends looking around, hearing the trees groaned. It was almost as if they were talking.

"Orc blood." Gimli stated after spitting something out.

They leapt over the stream and moved further into the woods. Aragorn bent down, searching the ground.

"These are strange tracks." He murmured.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli remarked.

"And it's so dark." Delaina added.

"This forest is old." Legolas observed. "Very old. Full of memory and anger." The tree around them groaned some more. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Legolas confirmed what Delaina already feared. She looked down at Gimli who was standing next to her. He was brandishing his axe. She put her hand on the axe and lowered it.

"I think that speaking trees do have feelings, my friend." She whispered to him.

"The Elves began it." Legolas started. "Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about?" Gimli questioned. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ Legolas called in Elvish, striding forward.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn asked standing next to him. Gimli and Delaina joined them.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replied. Delaina's hand reached the hilt of her sword.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn instructed. Delaina drew her sword out, not entirely. She readied herself. "We must be quick."

They turned around abruptly. Delaina drew her sword out entirely and brandished it. Gimli threw his axe at the White Wizard but his axe was deflected away. Legolas fired his bow but his arrow met the same fate as Gimli's axe. Aragorn and Delaina dropped their swords as the blades grew hot in their hands. They shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The White Wizard stated.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked. "

"They passed this way the day before yesterday." He answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn questioned him. But the White Wizard did not answer. "Show yourself!" Aragorn ordered.

The light dimmed down and a friendly face appeared before them. In front of them, dressed all in white, stood who was once Gandalf Greyhame. Joy filled Delaina's heart upon seeing Gandalf alive. Her face split into a big smile.

"It cannot be." Aragorn breathed out confused.

"Forgive me." Legolas said. "I mistook you for Saruman." He bowed down to the wizard and Gimli did the same.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf replied.

"You fell." Aragorn was lost and didn't understand how Gandalf could be there when he has witnessed his friend fell into darkness.

"Through fire and water." Gandalf started. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf finished his story.

"Gandalf!" Delaina beamed.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf frowned a moment. "Yes. That was what they used to call me." Delaina nodded at him. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli beamed in his turn overjoyed to see the old wizard again.

"I am Gandalf the White." He smiled. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." Gandalf said leading them through the woods. He was now a grey cloak over his pure white clothes. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance."

Delaina just grumble. Going to Edoras was no trouble, she had grown up there. But as Gimli said, it was no short distance and she will have to ride there. And she has some unresolved issues with horses.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf retorted.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli complained. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…?"

The trees groaned at Gimli's words. Delaina leaned down and whispered. "Feelings, Gimli. Those trees have feelings."

"I mean, charming. Quite charming forest." Gimli corrected quickly. Delaina chuckled softly.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf said turning to them. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn observed and Gandalf hummed. "You still speak in riddles." They shared a laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days." Gandalf continued. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaimed. The trees groaned again around them. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Delaina snorted at Gandalf's scolding the dwarf.

"That hasn't changed either." She said pointing to the retreating form of the wizard. Aragorn gave her a crooked smile which she returned.

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf said as he kept walking through the woods.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli grumpily declared to Delaina.

* * *

When they finally left the woods, Gandalf whistled loudly and powerfully. A beautiful white horse neighed as he galloped to them.

"That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said with awe.

"Great! Another horse. As if two wasn't enough." Delaina grumbled under her breath. She missed the amused look that Aragorn sent her way.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf climbed onto Shadowfax's back. Delaina turned away from Hasufel and started to walk in the direction of Edoras. Aragorn saw her attempt to flee from the horse. He grabbed her cloak and pulled her back.

"We will be faster on horse's back, Delaina." Aragorn smirked.

"Well, you go and I join you there." Aragorn placed his hands under arms, lifted her up and placed her on the horse. "I am not friends with horses and it is mutual." Delaina huffed once she was on the horse. Hasufel whined and shook his head at her words. "See?"

Aragorn shook his head amused while the others laughed at her antics. Aragorn climbed on Hasufel, sitting in front of Delaina. And the company of five rode to Edoras.

* * *

They reached Edoras the morning that followed Gandalf's return in the company. They entered the village. Delaina felt ill at ease as she did when she was younger. Except this time all the stares weren't just on her but also on her unlikely companions. The villagers looked at them with mistrust. Something wasn't right, Delaina thought.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Delaina couldn't agree more with Gimli's words.

They were met by Hàma, the doorward of the Medulseld; the King's palace. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Hàma informed them. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at the four hunters and gave them the nod them to give their weapons to Hàma and his men. Reluclantly, Delaina gave her sword and her daggers away to Hàma's men.

"Your staff." Hàma demanded to Gandalf.

"Hm? Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." Hàma agreed wordlessly and led them in the palace. Gandalf winked at Aragorn who only smiled in return at the cheekiness of the old man.

They walked into the court towards Théoden. Once again they were met with mistrustful stare. The door has been locked behind them.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf remarked.

Delaina was shocked to see that Théoden has become so old, he was decaying. He didn't look anything like the young man she has left behind almost forty years ago. She knew she hasn't aged physically and she knew that Théoden would look older but not that much older.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden slurred.

"A just question my liege." Grima who was sitting next to Théoden nodded. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Delaina glanced to her side and saw a group of men mirroring their steps through the hall. "Léthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf spat at him. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf shoved his staff into Grima's face.

"His staff." Grima gasped. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff." Grima backed away while men rushed forward trying to get to Gandalf.

The company stopped them before they could reach the old wizard. Delaina elbowed one of the men knocking him down on the ground. Aragorn punched another. Legolas and Gimli used their fists as well. Gandalf kept walking forward while his friends kept the men out of his way by fighting them off.

"Théoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf's voice boomed in the hall.

His friends were knocking down the last of the men. Delaina pushed Grima on the ground and kept him down with her foot on his chest.

"I wouldn't move just yet." She warned him.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf called. He held out his hand. "I release you from the spell." A dark laugh passed Théoden's lips.

Delaina knew at this instant that it wasn't her friend, Théoden, this was someone else.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Théoden said darkly. Gandalf removed his grey cloak, His white garments somehow shone in the hall.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The power of Gandalf's staff threw the weakened man in the back of his throne. A young maiden in white ran past Delaina trying to reach the king but Aragorn grabbed her before she could.

"If I go, Théoden dies." This time it was Saruman's voice that they could hear. It was Saruman who spoke through the King.

Gandalf shoved the King back into his throne with his staff. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine." Saruman spoke once more. Once more Gandalf used his staff to push him back into the seat.

"Be gone." Théoden sprang forward and this time Gandalf physically pushed him back with his staff. The King fell back in his throne.

Théoden slumped forward. Delaina and the young maiden rushed to him. Delaina caught him before he could fall out of his chair. She pushed him back into his seat. The young maiden knelt down in front of him and Delaina stood aside her. The colours came back to Théoden's cheek, the white hair turned blond and Théoden looked somehow younger than he did a few minutes before. His eyes fell upon the young woman who was smiling a teary smile.

"I know your face." Théoden said. "Eowyn." He smiled. "Eowyn." Eowyn placed her hands on his cheeks smiling. Delaina smiled warmly at the reunion between Uncle and niece. Théoden's eyes then raised up to her. She smiled down at him. "Delaina?" She nodded. Théoden got up with her help and Eowyn's. "You look the same." He said his hand reaching her cheek.

"And you look older." She replied laying a hand on his shoulder. She then turned her eyes to Gandalf, looking past Théoden's shoulder. The King looked behind him.

"Gandalf?" Théoden recognized the old wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told him. The people in the court bowed to their King.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden looked at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Hàma brought to his King his sword. Théoden unsheathed his blade and held it up. Delaina saw Théoden's demeanour changed when his eyes fell upon Grima.

The guards lifted Wormtongue up and dragged him outside of the castle. They threw him down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my Lord." Grima said as Théoden walked down the stairs with his sword in his hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Théoden snarled at him.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleaded him. Théoden would have none of this as he raised his sword, ready to strike Grima.

Aragorn rushed to him and stopped him before he could do so. "No, my lord. No, my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn offered his hand to Grima. The latter spat on his hand.

"Get out of my way." Grima roared as he made his way through the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden King." One of the villagers shouted. And all the villagers knelt down in front of their King. Delaina just bowed her head.

"Where is Théodred?" Théoden asked. "Where is my son?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Arianna Le Fay, to Luckygirl1013, to Tiryn, to Guest for their wonderful reviews. I'm really happy that you love this story so much. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Théodred's funeral took place later that day. It was pitiful and somber, sorrowful. Delaina was given a black dress. She cleaned herself before the Funeral. She walked with her friends while they carried Théodred to where he was to rest in peace. Eowyn sang the song the Rohirrim sang to weep their dead and Delaina joined her laments. Delaina remembered her mother's funeral. She remembered how she was the one who started the laments, she remembered how Théoden, a young King then, stood by her side and supported her. As a friend should. Delaina walked away from her friend and went to stand by the King's side. Théoden glanced at her and Delaina perceived in his eyes a glint of gratitude. She stood there until Théodred disappeared in the darkness of the hill.

* * *

After the funeral, the villagers hugged and cried with each other. They went back to their homes one by one. Eowyn and the King had left and Delaina walked with her company on the steps that led to Meduseld. Delaina stopped for a short moment and looked upon the hills situated a bit further up from Meduseld. There rested her mother, Meldadiriel. Not too far from her mother's grave was her house. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. It was Aragorn.

"Delaina, are you feeling well?" Aragorn asked concerned.

"Yes. Just feeling a bit nostalgic." Delaina smiled softly at Aragorn. "I used to live on the hills when I was younger." Delaina told him. "My mother is buried upon them."

"Do you wish to pay your respect?" Aragorn suggested gently.

"It has been so long since I've been here. Maybe I should go." Delaina answered to Aragorn.

"Do you wish some company?" Aragorn questioned her.

"No, I will join you later but thank you for offer." Delaina smiled at her friend. Aragorn nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

Delaina walked up the hills taking in the scenery that Rohan has to offer. A scenery that she has grown estranged with for all the years she has spent away from her homeland. The house she has grown up in did not change. It was still the same. Everything was at its place where she left them. It was as if she has never left this place and yet she did. The only thing that has changed is the amount of dust that rested on the furniture.

On her mother's grave, white flowers has bloomed. Simbelmyné, that flower grew on the tombs of the men, especially on those of the Kings of Rohan. Delaina remained standing in front of her mother's grave. Silent at first, not knowing what to say and then her tongue untied and she told her mother about the company. After she has apologized to have been gone for so long. After her visit to her mother's tomb, Delaina walked back to the castle. She entered the castle as two young children was brought in.

Food were given to them while Eowyn and Delaina tended to them. "They had no warning." Eowyn said standing up. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is mama?" The little girl asked her. Eowyn rested a blanket over her shoulders and soothed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf told Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." Gandalf rested a hand on the arm of Théoden's throne. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn spoke up and Delaina glanced up at him. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Théoden got up from his throne and walked to the middle of the room. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn warned him.

"When last I looked Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden challenged him. Aragorn remained silent at his words.

"Since you so kindly remind us that you are the King, Théoden. What do you decide?" Delaina intervened.

The member of the court watched them in curiosity. For never had anyone spoke to the King with this tone. Delaina was being sarcastic and clearly showed to the King that the harshness of his tone towards Aragorn wasn't necessary.

Delaina always spoke with this tone to Théoden when she judged it necessary, when they were young. Delaina being the oldest, Théoden did listen to her sometimes. Sometimes only, other times, he was just a young boy who thought he knew the world better than anyone. As he grew older, Théoden came to realize that he listened to Delaina's little advice more than before. And yet she wasn't even here to scold him as often as she used to.

* * *

In the morning, Théoden sent out orders to empty the city in regards of the imminent departure for Helm's Deep. The villagers was to bring only necessities on the journey. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Delaina were following Gandalf to the stables while the White Wizard was muttering to himself.

"Helm's deep." Gimli started. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." They stepped in the stables. "Who will defend them if not their king?" Delaina stopped at the entrance of the stables. Her feet were glued to the ground, refusing to take one more step.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn reasoned. "Helm's deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf retorted while him and Aragorn were walking to Shadowfax's box. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." Gandalf looked at Aragorn before glancing at Delaina who was still glued at the entrance of the stables. "Théoden has a strong will, but fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. He will need you and Delaina. The people of Rohan will need you both." Aragorn glanced at Delaina who was now trying to stop Hasufel from nuzzling her. Both Gimli and Legolas were laughing at her expense. "The defenses has to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn promised turning his attention back to Gandalf.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me." Gandalf thought to himself. "Three hundreds lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." Aragorn held the door of the boxes open. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn told him.

Gandalf and Shadowfax galloped out of the stables and without wasting times he went to look for Eomer and his army.

* * *

Delaina walked to Hasufel for she was to ride with Aragorn. Once more Hasufel tried to nuzzle her. Delaina jerked away causing her bag to fall on the ground.

"Why do you keep on doing this?" Delaina exclaimed as she bent down to retrieve her bag on the ground.

"It's because he likes you." A voice said from behind her. It was Aragorn.

"Well, I think he's doing this because it amused him to scare me." Delaina said passing her bag to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at the bag in her hand and then to her face. He quirked up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come here." Aragorn grabbed her arm gently and led her to Hasufel. "I know not why you fear horses but I'll try to reconcile you with one of them at least."

"Aragorn, they are unpredictable and they can hurt people." Delaina said scared and trying to get out of Aragorn's grip.

"Just try." Aragorn said softly in her ear. The hot breath of the Ranger on her ear caused a strange feeling to bubble into her stomach. She didn't know if it was a good feeling and she feared it. "Here." Aragorn rested her hand on Hasufel's snout. The horse neighed gently and Delaina tried to get her hand away. But Aragorn held it firmly and gently.

Before she even realized it, she was nursing Hasufel's snout on her own and Aragorn was just watching them, watching her with a soft smile on his face. Hasufel nuzzled her hand some more and Delaina smiled at the gesture. She turned to Aragorn. "Alright, maybe Hasufel is different. That doesn't mean I will mount him willingly." She warned Aragorn.

"As you wish, my Lady." Aragorn bowed his head slightly.

* * *

They left Edoras early the morning after. Delaina accepted to mount Hasufel and was actually enjoying the ride. Midway through it, she has dismounted the horse and walked with Eowyn. The two women walked and talked futilities at first, getting to know each other. Eowyn was curious about her uncle's friend. She seemed so young and yet the King has said that she was his oldest friend. That he had known her practically all his life. And Delaina, the more she looked at the shieldmaiden of Rohan the more she found some similarities with the young maid's mother, Théodwyn.

Delaina has always been closer to Théoden and on rare occasions she would spent some times with the young sister of Théoden. The game she played with the young girl were different than what she played with Théoden. With Théoden it would be games of war, imaginary battles against some great evil that Théoden will slay side by side. While with Théodwyn, they would learn how to be a proper lady. Brushing each other's hair and singing traditional songs while doing it.

Delaina had lived but a few moments of happiness during her childhood, those rare moments with her two friends were the times she cherished the most. Most of the times she would just be ignored by the others children who clearly despised her. But Delaina paid no heed to it for she knew she had a true friend. She has a true friend. And she hoped she'll find one in Eowyn.

* * *

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women." Gimli was talking to Eowyn while Delaina walked by her side. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Eowyn looked behind her while Delaina slightly narrowed her eyes at Gimli.

"That is not true." Delaina refuted. "I don't look like a dwarf men." While Aragorn whispered to Eowyn. "It's the beards." Delaina heard him and glared at him.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women." Gimli continued as if there were no interruptions from Delaina. "And the Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn laughed wholeheartedly and Delaina couldn't help but laugh with her. "Which is, of course, ridiculous." Their laughs only intensified when Gimli's horse roared up, taking him a few yards away and then dropping him on the ground.

Eowyn ran to his aid. Delaina sobered up when Aragorn reached her side. She immediately knew he was there and without blinking she playfully slap his legs. "The beards?" She exclaimed barely hiding her amusement. "I don't have a beard!"

"Some people have all the luck, I suppose." Aragorn replied smiling. Delaina just nodded smiling back, she didn't know how to respond to the hidden compliment.

They turned their eyes back on Eowyn and Gimli. "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Théoden said on the other side of Aragorn. "She was girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

"I should have been here." Delaina spoke up softly. "I should have been there for you, for Théodwyn."

"Don't blame yourself my friend." Théoden reassured her. "This is in the past now." Delaina smiled at his words. "And you are now by my side during those dark days."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Luckygirl1013, to Tiryn, and to ZabuzasGirl for their review. Glad you love the story so far. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

They stop and made camp for the night. Delaina was sitting five feet away from Aragorn and focused on the sharpening of her sword. Aragorn was doing the same when Eowyn came with a steaming pot and some bowls.

The young maiden fixed her gaze on Aragorn, and with hesitation and apprehension, she said. "I made some stew." Delaina looked up as Aragorn set down his sword. "It isn't much but it's hot." She poured some of the stew in a bowl and handed it to Aragorn with a spoon.

"Thank you." Aragorn thanked her. He dipped his spoon and brought it to his lips. The spoon lingered there in his mouth. Aragorn glanced up at Eowyn deciding if he will swallow the stew or not. Delaina watched him amused at his hesitation and stifled a laugh. "It's good." Aragorn said with a nod.

"Really?" Eowyn said relieved. Satisfied with Aragorn she went to offer her stew to others. Aragorn seek the opportunity to pour his stew on the ground but Eowyn turned back to him. Aragorn righted his bowl in his hand quickly causing the stew to splash onto his hands and into his laps. Delaina once againg has to make a great effort to stifle the laugh that threatened to pass her lips. "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather." Eowyn said and Delaina who has returned to sharpen her sword, looked up briefly and listened into their conversation. "But he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child." Aragorn confirmed. Delaina stopped her movement for she was surprised. It's the first she heard of it. She has no memory of Aragorn being in Rohan. She has never met Aragorn before they fought side by side at Weathertop.

Eowyn crouched down in front of Aragorn. "Then you must be at least sixty." Delaina knows that couldn't be possible for she was herself a child at the time. And she was seventy seven herself. Aragorn looked away. "Seventy?" Eowyn guessed once more. But Aragorn said nothing. "You cannot be eighty."

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn smiled weakly. Eowyn stood up shocked.

"You are one of the Dunedain." Eowyn stated. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life." Delaina's ears perked up at this. She has never heard of the Dunedain. But just like her, Aragorn was old and yet so young. "It was said that your race has passed into legend."

"There are a few of us left." Aragorn answered. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry. Please eat." Eowyn encouraged him. Delaina thoughtfully resumed her task.

She no longer looked or listened into their conversation. She tried to remember the time when Thengel went to war. And she remembered why she has no memory of it. She wasn't at court at the time. She couldn't be more than sixteen and Theoden, just nine years old.

* * *

Aragorn has served the King Thengel and the Steward Ecthelion II under the name of Thorongil and he has done so for over twenty years. The only reason why Delaina has never met him or heard of him; it's because she has been in bed for most of his time in Rohan. The young maiden was recovering from a bad wound. And when she was fit to be in court again, her mother refused to send her there for she feared for her daughter's safety.

Delaina used to work in court, attending to the young Théoden who became her friend and occasionally attending to Théodwyn. When she wasn't tending to the young Prince, she would accomplish chores like any other servant of the castle. Thengel had personally chose her. He came to his awareness the way the villagers treated her and decided to take the young girl under his protection. Meldadiriel had been thankful to the King and it eased her mind to know that her daughter would be safe in court.

The villagers on the other hand did not see this as a good thing. But they didn't attempt anything against the girl and the children left her alone. Until one day as Delaina mucked out the stables as she usually did, the children played a cruel game. They introduced a mouse in the stables. One frightened horse was enough to set panic in the stables. Delaina tried to calm them but the horses fled the stables in panic. She fell down and wasn't able to get up as the horses ran past her, missing to crush her under their hooves.

The villagers rushed to the stables as they saw the horses running away. The children saw what they considered to be a game turned into a nightmare. They didn't like the girl but they didn't mean that to happen. Melda heard the commotion and ran to the stables for she knew her daughter was working there. When she finally reached the stables, the horses has been calmed down and one of men was carrying the young Delaina. The young maid was beaten and bloodied. Her left arm had been severely crushed, her leg was broken and she had bruises and minor cuts.

Thengel had made sure that Delaina was offered the best healer of the Kingdom. And thanks to him her arm and her leg had been saved but she had to remain in bed for several months. Melda may have refused for her daughter to go back to court but it didn't stop Théoden from visiting her. And when Delaina was old enough to take her own decision, she decided to go back to court as Théoden needed her by his side. And never has she came close to a horse or muck out the stables ever again. By the time she came back to court, Aragorn, known as Thorongil had already travel to Gondor. And the now two friends had never crossed paths before.

* * *

"Would you like some?" Eowyn offered Delaina carrying the steaming pot and the bowls to Delaina.

"Thank you but I already ate." Delaina declined her offer gently. She put her sword away.

"Is that an Elven blade?" Eowyn asked her eyes on Delaina's sword.

"Her name is Beriadwhen which in Simlarin means to protect." Delaina took her sword and turned it before sheathing it. "It used to be my mother's."

"This is very noble of you to have choose to fight." Eowyn said. "Rare are the women that take arms in battle."

"And it's very kind of you to think that I'm noble." Delaina thanked. "But I'm only doing what I must to help my friends. I took an oath and I shall respect it."

"I doubt that my uncle will let me do such thing. He won't see me into battles." Eowyn continued.

"He's only doing this to protect you, my Lady." Delaina replied to her.

"Maybe but I don't need protection. I can defend myself." Eowyn retorted.

"Théoden King doesn't doubt your skill with a sword, I am sure of that." Delaina reasoned her. "I assure you Lady Eowyn, Théoden is doing this because he loves you."

"I don't doubt his love for me, my Lady." Eowyn said. "I wish he would let me fight by his side, for my people."

"It's an honorable wish, Eowyn. I sincerely believe that every one of us has a part to play into this war." Delaina assured. "Even you. And the time for you to take arm will come."

"I hope your words will come true, Delaina." Eowyn smiled weakly. "I shall see you later." Delaina nodded and watched the shield maiden walk away.

* * *

They continued their ride in the morning. Aragorn holding Hasufel reins and Eowyn walking next to him. Delaina has mounted the horse and seemed to enjoy her ride. She only half listened to the conversation between Aragorn and Eowyn. Delaina has been aware of the inflation of Eowyn for Aragorn. Everyone could see it. And yet, Delaina couldn't stop this unfamiliar feeling that pulled at her heart everytime, she saw both of them together.

Delaina was brought back to reality when she felt the atmosphere shifted around her. Two of Théoden's scout galloped up on the hill. Legolas was already there watching the horizon. Delaina kept her eyes trained on the horizon watching the scouts until they disappeared from her sight. After a few minutes, yelling and growling could be heard. Aragorn passed the reigns to Delaina and ran onto the hills to see what was happening.

After a few seconds he came back running and Théoden met him halfway. "What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked shouting.

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn replied yelling.

"Get them out of here!" Théoden ordered. Aragorn mounted the horse placing himself behind Delaina.

"All riders to the head of the column." Théoden instructed.

All the men charged to the hills where Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow. The orcs that would be hit, would fall off the wargs. Delaina unsheathed her sword and roared as they charged. The two forces clashed together with enough forces to throw the front line of men off of their horses.

Delaina swung her sword that was now glowing blue. She beheaded an orcs, the warg kept running without a rider. Aragorn behind her was doing the same. They both fought together every orcs that'll come their way. Orcs were surrounded them and the men of Rohan fought with bravery.

Delaina was holding the reigns with one hand but Hasufel kept his course without needing any guiding. It was as if he knew what she wanted. The She-Dwarf stopped her horse when her gaze set on Gimli who was stuck under a pile of dead wargs and orcs.

"Gimli!" Delaina yelled. She steered Hasufel in his direction, she put her sword in her left hand and with her right she caught a spear. She threw the weapon to the warg that was about to attack Gimli. The spear pierced the warg that added weight to the pile that was rested on Gimli, as it fell.

They continued to fight the warg riders but none of them noticed the warg that charged them. It slammed into them, knocking them off Hasufel. Delaina got up and faced the warg that knocked them off. She sheathed her sword and retrieved her dagger from her boot. In one swift movement, she hauled herself up on the warg and fought the orc that was on his back. The orc pushed her off, her hand caught in the saddle with no way of freeing herself. The orc kept pushing her down with his foot while she was being dragged down by the warg. She managed to stab the orc. She pulled him off the warg, she tried to free herself in time before the warg reached the edge of the cliff but she couldn't. The warg fell off the edge and took Delaina with it.

* * *

Aragorn lost Delaina from his sight since they fell down but he just kept fighting his way through the orcs and wargs, hoping to see the woman again. The battlefield finally cleared up, as the wargs and orcs that was left, ran away from the battle. Théoden looked around him to see how many of his men have been wounded during the battle. Many of them were on the ground, badly injured or dead. Their number equals the horses that fell.

Aragorn immediately searched for his friends. He saw Gimli and Legolas but felt dread when he didn't see Delaina. Even Hasufel had disappeared from the battlefield.

"Delaina!" Aragorn called hoping to hear a response of some sort. Legolas and Gimli heard his calling and it quickly came to their awareness that Delaina was missing.

"Delaina!" They both called in their turn. Théoden hearing his friend's name being called looked around him, panic coursing through him.

Aragorn walked to the cliff. Gimli and Legolas followed him. And an orc nearby laughed. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli promised him.

"She's…" The orc coughed. "…dead. She took a little tumble off the cliff."

Rage coursed through the Ranger's veins and he brutally grabbed the orc by his neck. "You lie." He growled in the orc's face. The orc laughed one last time before he choked to death.

Something shone in the Orc's hand. Aragorn took it and saw that it was Delaina's ring that was resting in the Orc's palm. He looked at it as grief gripped his heart. He got up and joined Théoden's side by the cliff. He looked down but there was nothing to be seen, just the water.

Aragorn's eyes fell shut as Théoden ordered to his men to get the wounded on the horses. Théoden couldn't afford to grieve now while he still has to save his people.

"The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all looked at Théoden. Théoden grief-stricken as well rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Come." He left the three companions who silently watched down the river.

Aragorn tightened his fist in which Delaina's ring was resting.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to LadyAmazon, to sereelovesred, to Luckygirl1013, to pepsilover138, to Zenstarrflower, to Mistra Rose, to twibe and to belladu57 for their kind reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

It's with a heavy heart that Aragorn arrived at Helm's deep. After Hasufel mysteriously disappeared, another horse presented itself at the Ranger. He has calmed down this horse in Rohan, with elvish words. It was the horse of the late Théodred; Brego.

Upon seeing the company of men, Lady Eowyn felt a great sadness to see that few have returned. But felt overjoyed to see that Aragorn was still among them. However, Aragorn was grief stricken. He dismounted his horse without sparing a glance at the shield-maiden. Gimli walked to the young lady and stopped her as she wanted to follow Aragorn.

"He needs to be alone my Lady." Gimli told her gently. Eowyn then realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Lady Delaina?" Eowyn inquired.

"She fell." Gimli answered with a shaking voice.

Eowyn looked at the retreating back of Aragorn, understanding why Aragorn seemed so lost. "He must have cared for her deeply." Eowyn breathed out.

* * *

Delaina's body was left on the bank of the river, bloodied, beaten and half-dead. Her eyes closed, she was barely breathing. She felt lips brushed her forehead. When she opened her eyes she was standing before the gate of Erebor. She looked around confused. Delaina then looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a long blue dress, her hair was down on her shoulder.

Not knowing where she was, she did the only thing that seemed right. She walked to the gates. As she came closer to them, they opened. Behind the gates she found two young dwarves. They wore smiling faces. She stepped forward, they bowed to her.

"Welcome, Lady Delaina, lost princess of Erebor. Welcome to your home."

"You know who I am but I don't know who you are." Delaina replied.

"We are Fili and Kili at your service, dear cousin." They both smiled and bowed to her once more.

Dread filled her heart. "Am I dead?"

"Whether you are dead or alive my dear, that is only your choice." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Delaina felt tears filled her eyes and she turned around. It was her mother; Meldadiriel. She sprang into her mother's arms.

"Oh, daughter of mine, there's no need for tears. And no time either." Melda rubbed her daughter's back. "There is one more person here who desires to meet you."

* * *

Aragorn stared at the ring in his hand. It seemed cold to his touch even though the ring was warm because of the heat of his hand. Delaina's passing has shook Aragorn to the core. Every person who saw him could say that he seemed lost. Legolas appeared at his side without a word and waited for Aragorn to acknowledge his presence. When Aragorn did so, it was only to talk about the matters of war. While doing so, Aragorn kept Delaina's ring in his fist.

"Aragorn, you have the right to mourn her death." Legolas said following through Hornburg. "I know you cared deeply for her."

Aragorn stopped and turned around to face Legolas. "Yes, I cared deeply for her. And yet, I have no other choice but to continue this war. She would have done the same, has she been here."

* * *

Fili and Kili stepped aside and as she turned towards the throne she could see Thorin Oakenshield; her father. He rose from his throne, dressed in a sky-blue tunic with a long silver tassel, a coat of gold-plated rings and belt crusted with scarlet stones. His golden crown rested on his head. Delaina's feet was glued to the ground.

She looked upon her father with fear and apprehension. He seemed so tall to her eyes and yet he was barely taller than her. "I have dreamt of this day for so long." She whispered tearfully. "I want it to be real and yet I know it's only a dream."

"It is dream only if you want it to." Thorin replied. Thorin laid a hand on his daughter's face. "You are truly beautiful."

"Forgive me." Delaina said.

"What for?" Thorin asked.

"You must think I am a coward for not going to Erebor. I have been so weak at heart." Delaina answered.

"And yet you have shown more bravery than I did." Thorin replied his hand moving to her shoulders. "You have made me so proud."

"You have made all of us proud of you." Fili smiled.

"Don't worry, Delaina, you have all the time to go to Erebor." Kili added.

"They are right, Erebor can wait but not your friends. Now you shall return to them without wasting any more time." Melda intervened. She embraced her daughter.

"I thought it was only my choice." Delaina said against her mother's shoulder.

"I am your mother. I know what is best for you." Melda replied chuckling. "Plus, I think that a certain ranger is heartbroken. He believes you to be dead."

Delaina pulled away. "You mean Aragorn."

"Yes, Aragorn." Melda embrace her daughter once more. "Make peace with yourself and know you have never been truly alone." She pulled away and looked in her daughter's eyes. Tears were streaming down both their faces. "I've always been by your side and I shall always be." Melda wiped the tears away from her face. "Lana, do not fear your love for him for love is worth all the risks."

Thorin appeared at Melda's side. "Go and Show to the people of Middle Earth that you are the worthy descendant of the Mighty Durin; the worthy daughter of Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin embraced his daughter for the very first and for the very last time.

Delaine closed her eyes. She has dreamed of this embrace during all her childhood; he has dreamed for so long to be in the strong arms of her father. Know that sometimes, dear reader, dreams do come true.

"Go back to your friends."

"I will make you proud, I promise." Delaina said saddened to leave them already. "I will make you proud to call me your daughter."

"You have nothing to prove. In my eyes, you worth more than the wealth of Erebor." With those last words, Thorin kissed his daughter's forehead and sent her back to the world of the living.

* * *

The horse nudged his beloved mistress's face. Hasufel has followed his mistress after she fell, he found her on the riverbank. He nudged her with his snout, once or twice. He then brought his snout to her face and licked her nose. Delaina opened her eyes.

"Hasufel." Delaina said her voice barely audible. The horse laid down to allow Delaina to climb on his back. "I'm happy to see you, dear friend." She said once she was on his back. Hasufel got up and then started his journey to Helm's deep.

The closer she rode to Helm's Deep, the stronger she felt. She wasn't thinking. She was in a dazed trying to regain consciousness even though she was awake. Hasufel was trotting without any guidance. He knew what must be done for his mistress's safety. The sun went down and was high in the sky again. Delaina has fully recovered and she was now holding the reigns firmly in her hands.

They came upon a small hill covered with boulders. What Delaina saw then horrified her. A sea of orcs was marching to Helm's Deep. Ten thousands they were and Delaina nudged Hasufel in gallops. And off they rode to Helm's Deep.

* * *

"Open the gates!" A guard shouted when he saw Delaina arrived. "Open the gates!" Gimli who sat on the stairs got up immediately.

"Who is it?" Another asked.

"The She-Dwarf has survived." The answer came and Gimli rushed down the stairs to see it for himself.

Hasufel trotted inside with his mistress on his back. The people made way for them to pass. They were chattering about the news. They were glad and stunned to see her back. The news of her fall has spread around Hornburg, so they knew that she has fallen fighting for them. And now she was back and with her, Delaina has brought hope that they might all survive this fight.

Delaina dismounted her horse and the people gathered around her. She heard a voice that she recognized immediately. "Where is she? Where is she?" Gimli pushed his way through the crowd. "Get out of the way. I'm going to kill her!"

"No, you won't, Master Gimli!" Delaina chuckled.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless dwarf woman I ever knew." Gimli hugged her. "Bless you, lassie."

"Gimli, where is the king?" Delaina asked as she pulled away. Gimli nodded at the Hornburg's hall. She tapped his shoulder before walking to the halls.

Delaina rushed off to the king and in her haste she almost bumped into Legolas. "You are late." The Elf told her. He then looked at her briefly. "You look terrible."

Delaina snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment." Legolas laughed. "I must see the king. I need to speak to him." Legolas nodded and Delaina continued her walk to the halls.

She opened the gates widely, the light in her back. Théoden who was sitting in his large chair looked upon her surprised. Aragorn who was talking with him, was overjoyed to see that Delaina has survived. In two strides, he had her in his arms. Delaina wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You lived." Aragorn chuckled. "You are full of surprises." He pulled away and took in her poor state, the bruises on her face, the small scratches. The blood smeared on her face, dirt caked on her shredded clothes and her disheveled hair resting on her shoulders and down her back.

"I still am." She replied smirking. Her smirk faded away as she looked at Théoden past Aragorn's shoulder. She stepped further in the halls. "Your Majesty, we have a dire problem."

"I am listening." Théoden encouraged her to continue.

"On my journey to Helm's Deep, I came across a great host of orcs. They are marching to Hornburg as we speak." Delaina informed him.

Théoden rose from his chair and paced around the room. "A great host, you say?" Théoden asked her.

"Saruman unleashed all the forces of Isengard." Delaina confirmed.

"How many?" Théoden questioned.

"Ten thousand at least." Delaina replied.

"Ten thousand?" Théoden repeated shocked by the news just like the others in the halls.

"This is clearly an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn intervened causing Delaina to look at him.. "To destroy the world of men."

"They will be here by nightfall, my Lord." Delaina finished.

Silence fell in the hall. Théoden let the news sink in. He turned towards the door and walked to it. "Let them come!"

* * *

Delaina and Aragorn followed after Théoden immediately. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden ordered. The front gate was being reinforced by the knights. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai." Gimli told Théoden. "Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf." Théoden replied. "I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden walked back inside.

Delaina patted Gimli's shoulder as she walked past him after Legolas. "Come. There's still a lot to do."

Théoden continued his inspection of the fortress. Ordering the preparations for war. Delaina knew that the Deep has kept them safe before but now she doubted than they had any chance against such a large army. But she couldn't lose hope not now.

"They will break upon tis fortress like water on rock." Théoden continued. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn spoke up. "They come to destroy its people down to the last child."

"What would you have me do?" Théoden asked his voice low. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He turned to leave.

"Théoden, send out riders. Call for aid." Delaina said appearing at Aragorn's side.

"And who will come?" Théoden asked her. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"They are not." Delaina replied firmly. "You must realize that we need help. This fortress won't hold forever. We'll be lucky to live through the night."

"If you want to run Delaina. Then run, I won't keep you here." Théoden said lowly. He knew she was right but it was easier to hurt her than to face the truth. "Run as you always do."

Delaina glared at him heatedly and rather than answer to his attacks, she chose to leave the company of her friends. She knew than Théoden only said that because it was afraid just like the rest of them. And partly because he was right, Delaina ran because it was easier to face any confrontation.

As she thought about his reasons to be so harsh with her, she realized that she was running yet again. She stopped and turned back to Théoden.

"You are right, I ran away. I abandoned you and your sister and ran away from Rohan, from my past." She agreed with his previous statement. "But this is over now. I won't run anymore. I am here to fight." She walked closer to the king. "And I didn't come back from the dead to see you, my friends and my people die in the hands of Uruk. So, I'll say it again. Call for aid."

"And I'll ask you again. Who will come?" Théoden countered.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn intervened.

"Gondor?!" Théoden turned to Aragorn. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gond…?" Théoden stopped and exhaled deeply. "No, my lord Aragorn we are alone."

Théoden stormed away and left the four companions on their own. Delaina turned to the horizons. The field on the other side of the walls would be soon invaded by thousands of Orcs.

"Delaina." Aragorn's soft voice brought her back to the present. She turned to face him and realized that Legolas and Gimli were no longer there.

"We should organize the forces. We must not waste time." Delaina said.

"You need to rest, Delaina. And someone needs to tend to your wounds." Aragorn reasoned with her. "Sit for a moment." Delaina conceded and sat on the stairs nearby. He pulled out a small leather bag. "I believe this is yours." Aragorn rested her ring in her hand.

Delaina looked at it happy to see that her ring hasn't disappeared forever. "You kept it." She said amazed running her thumb over it. "Thank you, Aragorn." She smiled with gratitude.

"I found it by the cliff, after you fell." Aragorn explained tending to her wound.

Delaina stared at him longly rethinking about her mother's words. About Aragorn being heartbroken at her death. "I must have scared you and I'm sorry for it." She said softly. "But this shan't happen again, I promise." Aragorn finished tying up the bandage around her arm. He looked at her wearing a small smile. "Thank you for keeping it." She squeezed his hand smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Mistra Rose and LadyAmazon for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Théoden sent the woman and the children to the caves. And every boys and men were given weapons and armor. Most of them were too young to go to battles and others too old to hold a sword.

Delaina has put her ring back around her neck and went to the armory. In order to prepare herself for battles. Delaina washed her face and braided her hair the best she could. She then found a mail shirt in which she felt comfortable enough to fight and that allowed her to move swiftly. She attached the vambraces over her arms, put on a vest and belt. Her sword was in its sheathe. And now all she has to do was to wait. Her stomach twisted in a strange way, something she had never felt before.

Delaina has been into battles but never has she been afraid to die. This time it was different though, she was afraid to leave people behind her. She understood while being reunited with her family for a very short time that the worst part into loving someone is when they die. She knew that her friends cared about her. And according to her mother one of them might love her and she didn't want to put them through this. She already did once and she promised not to do it again.

As she walked out, she came across Eowyn. Eowyn stopped short when she saw Delaina, stunned to see the woman alive. She embraced Delaina immediately.

"I am glad to see you alive." Eowyn said as she pulled away.

"And I am glad to be." Delaina replied. Eowyn's eyes fell upon Delaina's mail shirt.

"I see you are to fight into battles." Eowyn stated. "My Uncle is sending me to the caves with the women."

"Eowyn, I know that you much desire to fight and I wished I could do something." Delaina put her hands on Eowyn's shoulders. "But I cannot command it or override your Uncle's decision."

"I am aware of this, believe me. I just envy that you can fight to protect the ones you love." Eowyn said.

"I am sorry." Delaina apologized.

"Do not apologize. There's no need for this." Eowyn shook her head. "Delaina, I wish you good luck. My only hope is for us to meet again."

"And we will. I promise." Delaina promised as she watched Eowyn walked away.

Delaina's eyes followed the crowd of young boys and men who moved to the armory or coming from it. Her stomach clenched as she watched them, certain that some of them will probably not live through the night.

* * *

She walked away from the armory, her step leading her to where Théoden was getting ready for battle. She stepped in, Gamling was holding Théoden chest armor.

"Who am I, Gamling?" Théoden asked.

"You are our king, Sire." Gamling answered.

"And do you trust your king?" Théoden asked again.

"Yes, they do." Delaina stepped inside. She gestured for Gamling to give her the chest armor. Gamling nodded and left the room passing her the chest armor. "Your men, will fight with bare hands for you. They will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end." Théoden repeated. Delaina slid one of his arms in the chest armor and tied it up over his shoulders. "Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow." Delaina listened to him. His voice was somber. "The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into Shadow. How did it come to this?"

"Remember when we were younger. When I was in my bed recovering from my wounds. I had lost all hope of using my arm or walking again." Delaina rested her hands on his shoulders. "And you gave me hope just by standing by my side. And you helped me. Tonight, I will fight by your side. And I won't be the only one. Your people are behind you." Her hands moved from his shoulders and she used them to attach the vambraces on his arms. "It doesn't matter how it came to this. The only thing that matters is how we will fight it."

"How will we fight it?" Théoden asked.

"With bravery and together. Until the very end."

* * *

Delaina then found her friends at the armory, Aragorn just finished putting on his armor and Legolas gave him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Legolas said. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"_U-moe edaved, Legolas_." Aragorn answered.

"Did I miss something?" Delaina questioned causing the two men to look at her.

Gimli arrived behind her. He was clutching the mail shirt up to his chest. "We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He dropped the mail shirt on the ground. "It's a little tight across the chest." Delaina laughed while Aragorn and Legolas exchanged an amused look.

A horn blared in the distance, they all looked up. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated. He ran to the fort with Aragorn and Delaina close behind. Aragorn was the first to reach the front gates of the fort.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said looking straight at Aragorn.

Aragorn rushed down the stairs to meet him. "_Mae govannen, Haldir!_" Aragorn embraced him. "You are most welcome." Legolas clasped Haldir's shoulders.

The elves all turned to Théoden. "We are proud to fight along men once more." The guards yelled to open up the gates once again.

"More elves?" Delaina frowned to Haldir. He only smiled at her in response.

An army of dwarves walked into Hornburg. They stopped next the elf army. "I am Thorin Stonehelm of Erebor." A dwarf with red hair and a long beard stepped forward and stood next to Haldir.

Gimli sprang forward and embraced heartedly Thorin Stonehelm. "Bless you, Thorin." He clasped Thorin's shoulders.

Thorin Stonehelm was the son of Dain Ironfoot, the current king under the mountain. Lord Elrond sensing the danger marching to Rohan, has sent a messenger to Erebor. He revealed to them that the lost princess was alive and needed help. Dain II who was Thorin Oakenshield's cousin sent his son named after his uncle to the princess's aid.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked Gimli. Gimli stepped aside and nodded in Delaina's direction. Thorin walked to her. Delaina furrowed her eyebrow confused at what was happening. Thorin moved towards Delaina and lightly bowed his head to her. "We are at your service, my Lady."

Delaina went down the last step, put her fingers under Thorin's chin and made him look into her eyes. She remained silent for a moment. She clasped Thorin's shoulders. "Your help comes as a blessing, Thorin."

* * *

Aragorn was to command the Elves of Lorien. Thorin's men stood with the elves. Delaina who was not used to lead an army asked that Thorin lead his men but she told him where to place them. He obeyed to the princess and placed them on the ramparts of the fort where most of the elves were standing. Delaina stood with Gimli and Legolas.

In the distance the shape of the sea of orcs could be seen. The world seemed to be quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps and their growl.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained not being able to see on the other side of the wall. Aragorn appeared behind them. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder rolled. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added. Delaina looked at Aragorn briefly and smiled tightly. Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder and nodded to her before going to the elves he was to command.

Thunder rumbled once again and the rain started to pour on them. The Uruk-hais were closer now. Delaina clenched her fists repeatedly while Thorin and Aragorn were both giving a speech to their men. Delaina has never been that nervous in her life and she hoped more than anything that they all lived through the night.

She was thankful for the elves and the dwarves' arriving at Helm's deep. It came as a blessing, they brought with them hope and proved to Théoden that not all the alliances are dead.

An orc roared and the others stopped a few feet away from the fortress. For one moment, the two parts gauged each other. Nothing moved and apart from the growls on the orcs part, everything was silent.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up and down trying to see the field.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas offered. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" In spite of her nervousness, Delaina couldn't help but laugh at Legolas' words. Gimli laughed as well.

An orc howled and the others in answer banged their lances on the ground. Delaina unsheathed her sword. And the archers readied their bow. After a few seconds, an arrow was shot and hit an orc in the field.

"Hold!" Aragorn shouted. The orc fell on the ground and silence fell upon the orcs. The orcs growled threateningly. And the attack was launched.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to twibe, to LadyAmazon, to Mistra Rose, and to Luckygirl1013. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Small question: Do you think Delaina has changed since the first chapter or she's still the same? I, personally, love her and I think she has changed slowly but changed. I just want to know if you think the same.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The orcs ran to the walls. As the orcs got closer, Delaina realized that she felt less nervous and somehow she couldn't wait to fight. Aragorn yelled orders in Elvish. At the first command all the elves drew an arrow. Legolas next to Delaina spoke elvish to no one in particular. At the second command, the elves released their arrows. Several orcs fell.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked shouting.

"Yes, they did." Delaina answered.

Then the men shot their arrows and more orcs fell. Aragorn shouted another command and the elves shot arrows after arrows without stopping. They did it at a steady rhythm. Delaina, Gimli and the dwarves were waiting impatiently for the orcs to come.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli expressed what all the dwarves was feeling.

The orcs were closer when they started to use their crossbow to kill the elves on the ramparts. Then they used ladders to get on the walls. When they first orcs arrived they didn't get a chance to get any further. The dwarves took them down mercilessly. Delaina hit one orc in the stomach with her sword. A second arrived and she cut off his head in one swift moment.

"Legolas, two already!" Delaina heard Gimli proudly shouted at Legolas.

"I'm on seventeen." Legolas answered with the same tone.

"Is it really the moment to keep tracks?" Delaina shouted at both of them.

But they ignored her and kept on their little game. The orcs fought brutally. An orc swung his sword at Delaina who blocked it. The force of the blow threw her backwards and she lost her balance, the orc seek the opportunity to attack her. She wasn't ready to block the attack but the sword that was coming her way never fell on her. The orc froze and fell. As he fell, Delaina saw standing behind him Thorin holding his axe. Delaina drew a dagger from her boots and threw it at an orc ready to attack the dwarf from behind.

Delaina got up and walked to Thorin. "Thorin." She nodded at him.

"Delaina." Thorin answered the same. They smiled at each other briefly and resumed their fight.

They went in opposite direction. Delaina killed an orcs before pushing the ladder down with her foot. More ladders were pushed up the wall. Delaina ducked, swung her sword and killed another Uruk. A dwarf fell close to her, she took his axe and used it to behead the Uruk that killed him. She heard the whistling of a sword being swung at her and she barely had time to dodge it as it was coming from behind her. Without looking she swung her sword around and caught him in the head.

She heard Aragorn called for Legolas in the distance. When she looked towards the sound of his voice, she saw an orc running with a torch in his hand. Legolas shot two arrows at him but the orc never fell. The orc jumped in the small culvert and the wall exploded. Delaina crouched down covering her head as the rocks, men, dwarves and elves rained back down after they have been projected in the air. When it all stopped, Delaina raised her head up, her ears were ringing.

A large section of the wall was missing and Delaina's stomach clenched with fear when she realized that Aragorn has been on this section of the wall when it all exploded. Delaina rushed to this part of the wall, dodging uruks and killing some on the way. She reached the missing part of the wall and looked and there was Aragorn sprawled on his stomach. He wasn't moving.

The orcs were moving towards him in the Deeping wall. Delaina also saw the evolution of the orcs on the causeway. They were moving towards the gates.

"Thorin!" She called above the noises. "Sent your men to the gates. They must hold." She didn't wait for an answer and rushed down the stairs to Aragorn's aid.

She reached him soon enough and was glad to see that he was still alive. She tried to wake him but he remained unconscious. The orcs were coming through and her only mean she had to defend herself was her sword. She looked around quickly and saw that elves were standing behind her. Aragorn awoke next to her.

"Delaina?" Aragorn said looking at her.

"You're awake." Delaina said relieved. "We must get out of here, quickly." She heard someone called her name and Aragorn's. They both looked up just in time to see Gimli jumped down on the orcs.

"Gimli!" They both gasped getting up.

"This dwarf is a reckless idiot." Delaina grumbled.

Aragorn yelled an order in Elvish next to her and the elves fired their arrows at the horde of orcs that was pouring through. Then Aragorn brandished his sword and Delaina followed his example and even if she doesn't speak elvish she understood the command. And as they did in the Anduin Forest, Delaina and Aragorn charged at the Uruks and fought them together.

They reached Gimli in no time and pulled him out of the water. Some of the dwarves joined them and fought side by side with the elves. In any other time, dwarves and elves wouldn't be cooperating but here and now, facing the uruk-hais they weren't fighting just as dwarves and elves. They were fighting as the people of middle earth, joined together against Saruman's army.

"Aragorn!" Gamling called. "Fall back to the keep!" Théoden has decided to call for retreat. "Get your men out of there!"

Delaina called for the dwarves to go to the keep all the while keeping fighting against the Uruk. Haldir on the ramparts obeyed to Aragorn's orders and yelled for his men to go to the keep. And Uruk arrived behind him about to strike him. But thanks to Frerin, one of Thorin's men, the Uruk's strike didn't hit Haldir. Haldir nodded at Frerin and together they went to the keep.

Many have fallen in battles but they were still strong in numbers. The dwarves were holding the gates the best they could. Aragorn arrived a bit after Delaina. She was fighting the Uruks that broke the gates off.

"Hold them!" Théoden shouted.

"How long do you need?" Delaina heard Aragorn answered.

"As long as you can give me." Théoden answered.

Aragorn disappeared through a small exit with Gimli. They went to round the Uruks. The gates were wide open. Delaina has to find a solution to shut them off.

"Timbers." She shouted to some knights. She looked outside in time to see Gimli landed on the orcs.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden ordered. Guards rushed to the gates with pillars.

"Make way!" One guards yelled.

"Follow me to the barricade!" Another shouted.

"Thorin! Frerin!" Delaina called out. "The gates must hold at any price!" The two dwarves nodded. "Haldir! Come with me!" She ran to the ramparts with Haldir on her heels.

There she found Legolas. The Uruks were now using higher ladders to reach the higher walls of the fort.

"Legolas! Haldir! I don't want to see any more ladders up there!" Delaina called to them.

The two elves both drew an arrow and fired at the ropes that were used to hiss the ladders up. Delaina helped the guards to push the ladders that were already up the walls.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called throwing a rope at Aragorn. Aragorn gripped the rope holding Gimli. Legolas with the help of Haldir and Delaina hissed them up.

Haldir and Legolas hoisted Aragorn up the wall while Delaina and another hoisted Gimli up the wall. "Fall back!" Gamling ordered.

"They have broken through!" Théoden shouted. "The castle is breached. Retreat!" Delaina pushed every men, dwarves and elves towards the gates.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!" Aragorn rushed them in.

"Into the keep!" They all ran to the Hornburg hall.

"Used everything you can find to block the doors." Delaina said as soon as she stepped inside. "They must not pass."

* * *

The sun rose on Helm's deep. Dwarves, elves and men worked together to hold the gates. They used every benches, tables, chairs, every single item to block the doors.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn replied.

"Your men are still standing. You are still standing. We are defending it." Delaina took over. "Some have died defending it."

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. Neither Théoden nor Gamling answered.

"Only one passage. It leads into the mountains." Delaina answered walking to him.

"But they will not get far." Gamling added. "The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn ordered Gamling. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death." Théoden said somberly. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"Fight! All they can do. All we can do is to fight!" Delaina faced him. "I refused to go down without a fight." The dwarves cheered at her words.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said suddenly. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Théoden retorted.

"For Rohan." Aragorn corrected. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli observed. Aragorn looked up.

"Yes." Théoden agreed. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli approved and ran to sound the horn.

Théoden walked to Aragorn and Delaina and rested a hand on their shoulders. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

* * *

The men brought the horses to the King and the ones who was to ride out with him. Delaina patted Hasufel's mane before mounted on his back.

"Fell deeds, awake." Théoden spoke. "Now for wrath," They all drew their swords. "now for ruin and a red dawn." Gimli blew the horn. The Uruk- Hais came through. "Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried.

They rode out of the fort, crushing, killing, slashing and stomping on every orcs that were standing in their way. They were on the causeway when Gandalf appeared as white as the purest light. Delaina looked up to him.

Eomer then appeared at his side and drew out his sword. "Rohirrim!" He cried and his two thousands men appeared behind him. "To the King!" They all rode down the hill and charged at the remaining Uruks, to Théoden's aid.

Gandalf was leading, the light from his staff blinding the orcs that were waiting for them at the foot of the hill. The orcs didn't stand a chance. They were crushed, Eomer's men fought mercilessly. Hope grew stronger in the ranks and it seemed that Helm's Deep was saved. That once again, it didn't fell.

The Uruks fled the battle and ran into the forest. "Stay out of the forest!" Eomer shouted to the riders. "Keep away from the trees."

Delaina didn't remember any woods near Helm's Deep. And she understood why when she heard the trees groaned and saw them move. And a few seconds after the yell and scream of the orcs being killed rose from the woods.

Delaina looked to Gandalf when the screams died down. "Took you long enough." Gandalf looked at her and chuckled softly, remembering that it was the first words he said to her when she joined the Fellowship.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to pepsilover138 and to Luckygirl1013 for their review. Small chapter before the Return of The King. Hope you'll like it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Delaina walked towards Thorin in Hornburg's hall. He was already preparing his return to Erebor with his men. Some of them were wounded and others have perished in the battle. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"Thorin, I wanted to thank you again." She smiled. "For your help. I don't if we would have been able to do it without your help."

"It's been an honor to fight side by side with the Great Thorin Oakenshield's daughter." Thorin Stonehelm answered. "You have proved to be a great warrior. A worthy descendent of Durin's."

"So I heard." Delaina chuckled. "I see that you are leaving."

"Yes. We shall return to Erebor without wasting time." Thorin replied. "Soon, the orcs will be at Erebor's gates."

"I understand." Delaina nodded.

"Frerin!" He called to one of his men. "We brought gifts for you from Erebor. We hope that they will be useful to you in the future." Two dwarves put down a large chest in front of her.

Delaina opened it and she found a fine armor, dresses and more items. "Oh, Thorin those are beautiful. And I'll make sure to wear this armor in future battles." She found a small box among the items. She took it and opened it slowly. Inside she found a similar ring to the one she wore around her neck. It was smaller in size to fit her fingers and the stone was of a darker blue. Apart from those two details, the ring looked exactly like the ring she wore around her neck.

"This ring claimed you as the rightful Heiress of Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin told her.

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully at the dwarf. She placed the box back in the chest and closed it. Then she pulled Thorin into an embrace. "We shall meet again, my friend, in Erebor." She promised him.

"And I shall be there to welcome you."

* * *

After she found a way to bring the chest to Rohan, Delaina went to join her friends. The first ones she found was Legolas and Gimli.

"Final count, forty two." She heard Legolas proudly announce to Gimli while she was descending the stairs to join them.

"Forty two?" Gimli repeated. "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy eared Elvish princeling." Delaina rolled her eyes at Gimli's words. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

Legolas drew an arrow and fired at orcs on which Gimli was sitting. "Forty-three."

"He was already dead." Gimli stated.

"He was twitching." Legolas replied.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!"

"Gentlemen, fight all you want." Delaina said standing next to Legolas. "But I am sorry to tell you that you both lost. I killed fifty of them."

The elf and the dwarf gaped at the woman. "That can't be possible." Gimli grumbled.

Delaina burst out laughing. "Of course it isn't but you should have seen your face. It was worth the lie."

Gimli and Legolas laughed once the shock was passed. "Oh, lass, you scared us."

"I don't remember how much I killed, I was too busy fighting to count." Delaina shrugged her eyes full of laughter.

* * *

Delaina was fastening her saddle on Hasufel when Aragorn found her. "Are you riding with us to Isengard?"

"Yes, I am." Delaina answered pausing and turned to face Aragorn.

"You should remain here and rest for a moment." Aragorn said softly.

"Thank you for your concern but I am rested, Aragorn." Delaina replied.

"Delaina, you fought after you fell. You haven't rested once since you arrived at Helm's Deep." Aragorn reasoned. "It would be wiser if you do."

"Aragorn, I am fine. You shall not worry."

Aragorn grabbed her arm gently. "Your arm is shaking and I know it's not from fear." Delaina looked down at her arm realizing just now that it was effectively shaking. It was her right arm, the one she uses to fight and the one that has been badly injured in her younger years.

"You might be right. Maybe I need to rest." Delaina replied. "And I will after we went to Isengard."

"I didn't know that you were stubborn."

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Delaina smirked and Aragorn scoffed. "One day, my dear Aragorn, I shall tell you everything about me. Well, not everything just enough for you to know me."

"And I cannot wait for this day to come." Aragorn nodded smiling of a smile that reached his eyes. In this moment, as Delaina looked upon him, he appeared younger and less weighed by his responsibility. He looked more handsome to her eyes.

* * *

A small company was to go to Isengard. It was composed of Théoden, Eomer, Gamling, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Delaina.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf started. They were facing the mountains. "The Battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

They nudged their horses into motion, riding to Isengard.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Thanks to all the readers. Thanks to Luckygirl1013 for her review. I can't believe it's almost over too. But here's an announcement, I planned on writing a prequel to this story about Meldadiriel and Thorin. Hope you'll like this new chapter. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

They rode through the dark woods to Isengard. The trees around them were groaning, probably talking among themselves, thought Delaina. The small company was welcomed by two familiar faces at the gates. A beaming smile split Delaina's face.

"Welcome my lords and lady," Merry started with a nod towards Delaina, "to Isengard."

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on," Gimli yelled at them. Delaina and Aragorn smiled beamingly at each other, happy to see the two young hobbits again. "and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin replied with a mouth full of food. "The salted pork is particularly good." Delaina chuckled at that.

"Salted porks?" Gimli repeated.

"Hobbits." Gandalf shook his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry informed them.

With the addition of the two hobbits they walked further into Isengard and was welcomed by the Ent Treebeard. Delaina looked upon him, intimidated and fascinated. Like many of her friends, she has never seen a talking tree.

"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." Treebeard said slowly with his deep voice. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to be managed here locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned Aragorn.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested.

"No. We need him alive." Gandalf protested. "We need him to talk." Delaina looked at Gandalf.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King…" Saruman said from the top of his tower. "…and made peace afterwards." Delaina looked up at him. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Théoden answered him. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, whe shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman replied. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the key of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf retorted. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So, you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman showed them the Palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." Saruman put away the palantir. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moved forward. "You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Delaina glanced at him. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never been crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love." Saruman continued to spill his poisonous words to the small company. "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli intervened. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas moved to draw an arrow from his quiver. "No." Gandalf stopped him. "Come down, Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it." Saruman shot a burst of flames from his staff aiming at Gandalf.

Delaina gasped horrified at the scene, she could feel the heat of the fire on her face and the flames went down, and Gandalf was unharmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf simply said and Saruman's staff broke in his hands. Grima walked up behind Saruman.

"Grima, you need not follow him." Théoden shouted at him. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Grima bowed down.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Saruman spat. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima," Théoden tried one more time, "come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman hissed at them. Saruman turned to Grima. "Get down, cur!" Saruman struck Grima across the face.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know." Gandalf insisted once more.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." Saruman replied. "I will not be held prisoner here."

Grima sprang to Saruman and stabbed him in the back repeatedly. Legolas drew an arrow and fired at Grima immediately, and killed him. Saruman fell down and impaled himself on one of his own device. Delaina looked away briefly as the wheel turned and dragged Saruman in the water.

"Send words to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said urgently to Théoden.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard groaned. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn called after the hobbit that has dismounted his horse. The young halfling's attention has been drawn to the Palantir that has fallen down from Saruman's robe.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

Gandalf moved to Pippin. "Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf extended his hand and Peregrin rested the Palantir into his hand. Gandalf cautiously enveloped it into his robes and turned his back at Pippin. Pippin looked darkly at the white wizard.

* * *

They made camp that night, as they were ridding back to Edoras. Delaina sat down next to Aragorn who seemed to be lost in his thought. She placed a bowl in his hand and he looked up at her. They ate in silence for a moment.

"You shall pay no heed to Saruman's words, Aragorn." Delaina started. "You give hope to the people. Not only in Rohan but in all Middle-Earth. You gave me hope." She finished her voice barely above a whisper. "You will be a great king, you shall see it one day."

"How can you be so sure?" Aragorn asked her.

"I told you, I have hope." She smiled softly at him. "I have faith in you, Aragorn."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. Both of them forgot the world around them, lost in each other's gaze. Delaina's heart was beating hard in her chest, she was convinced that Aragorn could hear it. Merry and Pippin sat down next to Delaina, firing questions at her about her part in the battle of Hornburg. Her eyes broke contact with Aragorn's. And the magic was gone.

* * *

In the morning, they arrive at Edoras. Their horses were led to the stables. Théoden announced a feast would be given that night. Delaina withdrew herself in her house. The gifts she received from the dwarves were waiting for her. She rested before the feast. Thoughts of Aragorn's gaze on her running through her mind. She didn't know what to think of it.

His gaze on her above the flickering fire camp, stirred up feelings in her heart she didn't know she could feel for anyone one day. She realized during this short moment that her heart belonged to Aragorn and Aragorn only but she felt a sense of gloom as she remembered that Aragorn's heart belonged to another. Delaina thought legitimately that Aragorn might not be ready to feel for another. A million thoughts was racing through her mind, among all of them, one was clear for her; she might not be the best match for Aragorn, future King of Gondor.

Delaina's body was rested but her mind was not. Her sudden realization was still in mind. Her mother told her not to be afraid of love but Delaina couldn't help herself but feel scared by it. How can you not be scared when your heart beats crazily in your heart when you are in his or her presence? How can you not be scared when just one look is enough to turn your legs into jelly? How can you not be scared when one touch is enough to make you lose your breath? How can you not be scared of love then? Love can be frightening and yet fearless at the same time. Love can make you strong and yet weak at the same time. Love can be selfless and selfish. Love is a powerful feeling but a complex one. Many has tried to understand but no one has been able to fully grasp its concept. And yet Love is what resides in Delaina's heart who has been for a long time alone. The only love she ever known was her mother's love. But her mother's love is different from what she felt for Aragorn but it was powerful all the same.

* * *

Delaina had a bath before the feast and chose the simplest dress she could find in her chest. It was a blue garment with long sleeves that clutched her arms perfectly. Her blue dress clung to her slim form silver patterns swirled up her waist. The silk of the inner skirt only deepened the color of her dress. For once, Delaina decided to let her hair fall down her back instead of braiding them. She plaited her hair on both sides and her brown curls reached the small of her back. She wore her new ring on her finger. She left her small house and walked to the halls of Edoras.

* * *

She pushed the doors open and a guard announced her arrival. "Lady Delaina, defender of the Citadel." All the men around cheered her. Delaina was surprised by the action. Delaina hasn't fully realized that none of those villagers had spoken ill words about her since she arrived. She hasn't fully realized that the time when the people of Rohan despised her was over. Those men who have cheered her have never once despised her or disliked her. For them, Delaina and her companions have brought hope, saved their king and defending them at Helm's Deep. And this was all that matters to them. Delaina was to them a worthy daughter of Rohan.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Mistra Rose, to Evangeline Pond, to Luckygirl1013 and pepsilover138 for their reviews. Just like pepsilover138 I've enjoyed the ride and I'm sad that her story will come to an end soon, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Delaina sat with Merry and Pippin while Eowyn presented a cup to Théoden. Théoden took it and raised it as he did so the audiences rose from their seat raising their cups in their turn.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Théoden started. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" everyone in the court dawned their drinks in remembrance to the dead. Delaina drank for those who fell, for the dwarves, elves and men who will never go back to their family.

Delaina just blinked for a few seconds and Pippin and Merry were already gone. The two hobbits, like any hobbits, were fond of food and ale and that's where they disappeared. Delaina wandered around the hall, some villagers offered her a drink that she accepted. Others shook her hand and thanked her for saving their people. To what she answered that she was also saving hers.

She stopped at a table and grabbed something to eat as she was starved. She looked around her and spotted Legolas and Gimli about to play a drinking game in Eomer's company. Pippin and Merry was speaking with men of Rohan while eating and drinking. Gandalf was keeping an eye on them. Théoden was speaking with some of his men. And when she finally spotted Aragorn, he was drinking from a cup that has been offered by Eowyn. His eyes was fixed on the Shield-Maiden who has her enamored eyes fixed on Aragorn. Delaina sighed sadly and took a sip from her cup, thinking that Eowyn was a better match than her for Aragorn.

* * *

Delaina felt happy and felt like she belonged among these people. Contempt, she went outside for a moment and seek for the company of the stars. She walked at her leisure down the steps that led to Meduseld and up into the village.

"Delaina?" Aragorn called as he came down the steps. Delaina stopped and looked behind her to see Aragorn walking to her. "Why are you leaving the celebrations so soon?"

"Oh, no! I'm not leaving. I was just seeking the company of the stars for a moment." She smiled and in the moonlight she looked beautiful to Aragorn's eyes.

"Do you not enjoy the company of men?" Aragorn asked her as they started walking again.

"I do but I only had myself for company for so long, I need more time to fully appreciate the company of others." Delaina explained and then scoffed. "I know it makes no sense."

"I understand." Aragorn replied.

"Really?" Delana asked him.

"Sometimes, I also appreciate the company of the stars more than the company of men." Aragorn whispered smiling.

"I hope you at least enjoy mine."

"Very much." Aragorn answered.

Delaina walked up the stairs with Aragorn when she suddenly declared. "I don't want to be Eilif anymore." She stopped and turned to face him as he stood one step behind her. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I never thought I would belong somewhere or with anyone and you gave me hope that I could one day." Delaina rested her hand on Aragorn's cheek. "I know nothing of the matters of heart but I know that I admire you and I respect you. I know that I…" She hesitated. "I…love you." Aragorn stared at her surprised by her declaration. Delaina interpreted this as rejection, withdrew her hand immediately. "I'm not expecting you to feel the same. I know your heart belongs to another, I just…" Delaina exhaled deeply and smiled at Aragorn. "It was just a foolish thought. Please forget what I said."

"I thought you lost when you fell." Aragorn started as Delaina turned her back on him. "I was ill prepared for what I felt then and I realized that I could not bear your death." Delaina turned back to him. "And then you came back, and my heart burst with joy to see you alive." He brought his hand to her face. Delaina's eyes fell shut as his fingers grazed her skin. "You have won a place in my heart long before I knew you have. My heart belongs to you now." Aragorn tilted Delaina's head up and leaned in. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

The kiss was soft at first and within seconds it grew more passionate as Aragorn's hands slid to her waist and Delaina's hands moved behind his neck. The only witness of their kiss being the moon and the stars. They pulled away breathless, they forehead touching.

Delaina smiled brightly as she realized that her mother was right. There is nothing to fear in love. Aragorn felt the same as her and she was truly happy for the first time in her life and this was thanks to Aragorn. The latter once their foreheads weren't touching anymore place one of her hands in the crook of his arm and led her back inside in order to enjoy the rest of the celebrations. They were both smiling, no more words was necessary between them. They were just enjoying the moment.

* * *

"_Oh, you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown_." Merry and Pippin were singing cheerfully, dancing on the table surrounded by a group of villagers as Aragorn and Delaina made their way back inside.

"They do know how to celebrate in the Shire!" Delaina laughed happy to see the two hobbits so carefree. They both walked to where the hobbits were dancing.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true, but the only brew for the brave and true. Comes from the Green Dragon." _Delaina and Aragorn reached Gandalf as the two hobbits were dawning their goblets.

Delaina cheered and clapped congratulating the winner. "No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked the White Wizard.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf said somberly and Delaina's smile vanished.

"We have time." Aragorn reassured him. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked Aragorn.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn questioned him.

Gandalf remained silent for a few seconds and then he smiled. "That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."

Delaina rested a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "Remember this Gandalf, Frodo is not alone. He's got Sam with him. He'll be safe as long as Sam is with him." Gandalf smiled at Delaina, knowing that she was right. As long as Samwise Gamegie is with Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer was safe.

* * *

The feast went on for several hours, Delaina enjoying her time and spending it mostly with her friends. The war is not over but for one night every member of the fellowship, at least for the ones in Rohan, they allowed themselves some rest and some merriments. As for Frodo and Sam, they were getting closer to Mordor each day. Their days grew colder and darker, and even though Delaina said that Frodo will be safe with Sam. There's one creature that is travelling with them and its intentions are ill. The creature was Gollum, the former bearer of the ring. His only intention is to get the ring back and it will have its precious back at any cost.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was sleeping, Aragorn woke up to smoke outside. Eowyn and Delaina were sleeping in the great hall, each of them on a small cot around the fire. Aragorn went to revive the fire. He moved to Eowyn's cot and covered her feet and her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Eowyn asked sleepily.

Aragorn smiled softly. "Not yet dawn." He left and moved towards Delaina but Eowyn caught his hand.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills." Eowyn said her eyes now open. "I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

"Night changes many thoughts." Aragorn comforted her. "Sleep, Eowyn. Sleep…" Eowyn pulled his hand to her chest. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Aragorn pulled his hands away from her and moved to Delaina's cot.

The dwarf-woman's coat fur was almost on the floor. Aragorn chuckled softly, he has grown used to the woman's agitated sleep. He placed the coat back on her form, placed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaned down and kissed her temple tenderly. Aragorn thought it was wrong to feel for another after Arwen left but every time he looked at Delaina he felt it. He missed Arwen but Delaina made it easier. Aragorn knows that he will never ceased to miss Arwen for no one ever stops to miss that which they have loved. Delaina has won his heart and he was glad that he has won hers.

* * *

He went outside and there he found Legolas. He joined the Elf's side. "The stars are veiled." Legolas declared. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

Delaina was deep in slumber when she suddenly jerked awake. She felt that the atmosphere has shifted around her. She sat up in time to see that Legolas and Aragorn was rushing inside. She didn't have time to ask what the matter was as they run past her. She decided to follow them. She burst in the chambers after them. Pippin was holding and struggling with the palantir. Aragorn took it from Pippin's hands. The palantir weakened Aragorn who fell on the ground. Legolas caught him while Delaina threw the first thing she found on the Palantir.

* * *

"Fool of a Took." Gandalf scolded the young Pippin. Pippin wasn't moving. Gandalf rushed to his side. Delaina crouched down next to Aragorn and checked that he was alright.

Gandalf rubbed the hands of Pippin in his. Pippin woke up with a gasp. "Look at me." Gandalf ordered him.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Was the first thing Pippin said.

"Look at me." Gandalf said once more. "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." Pippin answered. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf pressed him to say more. At the words Minas Tirith, Delaina felt Aragorn tensed next to her. She took his hand in hers and without looking at her Aragorn squeezed her hand.

"I saw…" Pippin breathed. "I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" The fellowship was holding their breath waiting for Pippin to answer his questions.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin replied. "He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Mistra Rose, to Evangeline Pond and to Luckygirl 1013 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter. The end is near and I feel sad but at the same time so excited to finally see her reach her destination. I hope you feel the same. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said to Théoden. The fellowship was standing in the hall. "A fool but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf remarked affectionately. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He know the heir of Elendil come has forth." Gandalf looked pointedly at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He ill raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me…" Théoden started and Delaina looked at him cautiously. "…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

"Théoden…" Delaina started shaking her head.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden continued not paying attention to Delaina's protestation.

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf protested.

"They must be warned." Aragorn replied.

"They will be." Gandalf retorted. He walked to Aragorn and continued quietly. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Gandalf turned to Théoden. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." Pippin shrank under Gandalf's gaze. "You are to ride with me Peregrin took."

* * *

Gandalf and the two hobbits left the room first. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fell into steps after them. As for Delaina, she stayed in the hall and looked at Théoden for a moment, hoping that he will change his mind.

Théoden was right Gondor did not come to his aid but he has to remember that he didn't call for their aid. He also has to remember that Aragorn, heir to the Throne of Gondor, was there to help him and his people. For Delaina, Théoden must remember all of these details and if he doesn't she will remind him that in time.

* * *

Several hours have passed since Gandalf left Rohan. In three days, he should be in Gondor. Delaina has returned to her house and has changed into a pair of trousers and a clean shirt. She let her hair loose on her back. She has three days to prepare herself for the imminent battle. In three days from now the beacons could be lit at any moment. She paid a visit to Hasufel but her fear of horses was still strong and she could not pass the stables entrance. Hasufel neighed upon seeing her, happy to see his mistress but Delaina didn't step forward.

It's strange how something so simple as stepping into a stable could be so frightening to someone who has fought orcs and has come back from the dead. Someone who thought that letting someone into your life meant being weak. Delaina took a deep breath, tightened the hold she had on the apple she planned on giving to Hasufel and she took a shaky step inside. She walked to Hasufel's box slowly as if every step she took could cause her death. Her heart was beating hard into her chest and she breathed heavily. She finally reached after a few minutes, with relief she rested her hand on Hasufel's snout.

"You should be proud of me." She whispered getting trying to calm down. "I came into this stable only for you, my friend." She gave him the apple. "I should be the one to be rewarded really."

* * *

When Delaina exited the stable she felt lighter, free. She has been able to face one of her greatest fear. It will take time before she'll be able to enter the stable calmly without any fear but she'll be able to do it in the future. Aragorn met her as she exited the stable. Their relation was blossoming, it was still new and fresh. They shared the same feelings and it was enough for them. They walked into the village at their leisure. A moment of peace before war.

* * *

Two days passed and Aragorn has taken post into a small hut watching the beacons. He was waiting for them to be lit. Delaina brought him a bowl.

"I wonder how come your eyes aren't tired." Delaina said after Aragorn took the bowl from her hands. She sat down next to him. "Two days you have been staring at those mountains."

"I am waiting." Aragorn simply answered. He slurped up the broth.

"As we all are." Delaina answered hugging her knees. "Know that three of your friends will follow you to Gondor."

"You will ride with me?" Aragorn asked raising his eyebrows.

"Wherever you'll go." Delaina smiled at him. "Now finish this, no matter how bad it might be."

"It's good." Aragorn nodded.

"Like Eowyn's stew." Delaina asked quirking up an eyebrow. Aragorn laughed. "I saw you pour out her stew and then getting your hand burn." Delaina finished in a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Aragorn jested.

"No!" Delaina shook her head trying to hold her laughter in. "I wouldn't dare." They laughed together for a moment. When they sobered up, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

One morning, Delaina exited her house just in time to see Aragorn running to Meduseld. When she looked quickly upon the mountains, she saw that the beacons was lit. She immediately ran to Meduseld, following Aragorn.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn cried as soon as he burst through the door. Delaina arrived just after him. "Gondor calls for aid."

Théoden remained silent and the entire room held their breath. "And Rohan will answer." He finally answered. "Muster the Rohirrim."

The bell rang calling for the men who will fight and ride to Gondor. Delaina went back to her small house and as she promised Thorin, she put on her brand new armor. First, she slid into a deep blue shirt, then the mail shirt, and to finish her chest armor. She attached the vambraces to over the chainmail on her forearms. The vambraces wore the emblem of Durin, a crown above which we could see seven stars. Under the crown there was a hammer and an anvil. The chainmail and the blue shirt stopped above Delaina's knee. She wore a pair of dark trousers and a new pair of boots. With her sword on her belt she walked out of her house, hoping that it wasn't for the last time.

* * *

Once she retrieved Hasufel from the stable, she joined her friends. "Horse-men. I wish I would muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filfthy." Delaina heard Gimli said.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war." Legolas replied to him. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

"I fear Legolas is right." Delaina said while she stopped right next to them. They both looked at her with surprised looks. "What?"

"You are quite a view, Delaina." Legolas was the first to say.

"A real warrior, lassie." Gimli added.

"We are going to war, I believe. So, I must look the part." Delaina answered cheekily.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken." Eomer's voice rose up from the troops of knights. "Now fulfill them all. To lord and land!"

* * *

To Dunharrow they rode. Late on the afternoon of the second they reached Dunharrow. Théoden wanted for his men to rest for the night. As they rode among the riders that have already reached Dunharrow, captains called to Théoden reporting the numbers of men in their ranks.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord."

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowborn?" Théoden asked.

"None have come, my lord."

Once they arrived at the top of the hill, the camp has been made petty quickly. Delaina took off her chest armor, chainmail, and vambraces. She then left her tent to see to Hasufel. The horses seemed to be restless, whinnying.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas observed as Delaina reached them.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer answered. They all looked at the mountains high above their heads.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer added. "That mountain is evil." Eomer turned his back to the mountains and walked away.

"I never liked those mountains." Delaina said softly.

"I'm starving. Let's get some supper." Gimli said. "Aragorn!" He called out. Aragorn seemed not able to hear him. His eyes fixed on the pathway. From where Delaina stood, she could see that he craned his neck to get a better look at the pathway as if he has seen something. "Aragorn!" Gimli called once more laying a hand on his arm. Aragorn turned around startled to see Gimli behind him. "Let's find some food."

Aragorn joined his company and together they walked in the camp in search of a fire. Delaina threw him worried glance as she saw he seemed trouble by whatever he saw in the pathways. Or maybe he who has given hope to people, was losing all hopes to win the war.

There was a station that was serving hot stew and bread. The four got themselves a bowl, they were served and sat around a fire with other riders. The supper was silent for the most part. Maybe due to the tension they were all feeling before going to battle the day after. Soon, Delaina and Aragorn were left alone around the fire.

"Tell me, what is troubling you?" Delaina asked.

Aragorn looked at her and sighed. "Six thousands men answered to the call of Théoden. Six thousands is not enough to break the lines of Mordor."

"You sound defeated as if you have lost all hope of victory." Delaina observed. Aragorn set his eyes on the ground and remained silent. Delaina moved closer to him, she ran her fingers along his jawline, let them linger under his chin and tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "Did you lose hope?"

"How can I give hope to others when I have none for myself?" Aragorn questioned her.

"Why am I here then?" Delaina leaned her forehead on his. "If you have no hope for yourself, I shall have enough hope for you and me both" She pulled away slightly. She held his face with both her hands and kissed his forehead. "Have some rest now. May the night bring you sound advice."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Luckygirl1013, thanks to Mistra Rose, to pretty, to Buchjj. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Delaina bolted upright, dagger in hands when she heard a metallic rattle in her tent. There was no orcs as she initially thought but only Aragorn standing at the end of her cot. He was dressed in his mail armor as if he was ready to do to battle. Slowly an unsettling feeling filled Delaina's heart.

"Aragorn, what is it?" She asked softly as she got up.

"I'm leaving." Aragorn announced her.

"Leaving? Why?" Delaina asked dumbfounded. "We are marching to battle. You can't leave. We need you."

"I must march the Dimholt road." Aragorn replied to her. "There are things I must do."

"The Path of the Dead?" Delaina asked confused. Her mind was still foggy. "I don't understand why would you take this path? Why would you risk it?"

"To insure victory." He simply answered. "There is no hope to win this battle unless I gain their loyalty." Aragorn stepped closer to the woman and let his fingers grazed her skin. Delaina's eyes felt shut at the contact. "Promise me you will be safe."

"I will." Delaina gripped his hand in hers. "But this is not a farewell. We will see each other again, won't we?" Delaina looked up to him, eyes filled with hope and fear for Aragorn's life. She could have fought more, she could have insisted but she knew there was no use in this. Aragorn seemed determined to take the Path of the Dead and he made it clear that she won't be going with him. Not this time.

Aragorn did not answer to her question. He only brought his lips to hers and kissed her. A kiss full of desire and love. And to Delaina this kiss felt as a farewell. As if Aragorn kissed her for the last time. As if he has no hope to see her after this night.

Delaina pulled away and looked at him. She smiled brightly, holding in the tears that threatened to fall. "It is not a farewell. We will see each other again. I know it." She said full of hope. "I will be safe. I promise. But you have to be safe too."

Aragorn smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I will." He whispered before leaving her tent.

Delaina sat down on her small cot willing herself not to cry. This is certainly not a farewell, not for her, not for him. She will see him in Gondor. And he will be alive and well and safe and so will she.

* * *

Morning came quickly for Delaina. Clad in her amour, her braided hair resting over shoulder, Delaina exited her tent in search of Legolas and Gimli. Only she never found them, one of the soldiers told her that they have taken the Path of the Dead with Aragorn. She felt relied upon hearing this news, at least Aragorn wasn't alone on this quest. As the men was all ready to leave. Delaina went to fetch her horse but she has yet something to do. She knew it wasn't probably the wisest decision. But she also thought that it was unfair to leave behind those who were willing to fight. Especially when so few have come.

"Come with me." She said to Eowyn quickly. "We have no much time left." She led the young maid to her tent. There the young maid found an armor.

Eowyn stared the armor laid on the small bed and then looked up at Delaina. "You said you wanted to fight for your people. This is your chance." Delaina told her.

Hope and gratitude spread across Eowyn's face. "Thank you." Eowyn said gripping Delaina's hands in hers. "I shall be forever in your debt."

"There is no debt. I told you once that every one of us has a part to play in this war. You have yet to play yours." Delaina replied. "Now change quickly and meet me by the horse as soon as you are done. I will wait for you there."

* * *

Delaina tied the saddle on Hasufel. Her bags contained some food and water. A second horse was ready, next to Hasufel. Delaina has saddled it for Eowyn. The young woman now clad in her armour appeared at Delaina's side.

"Keep your head low." Delaina instructed her. "No one must see you. This is your horse." Delaina indicated with her head. "Do you have a sword?" Eowyn nodded. "Good." Delaina climbed on her horse. Eowyn followed her example. "We need to do one more thing." Delaina said as she spotted a hobbit talking to Théoden.

"Merry." Eowyn breathed out. Eowyn looked at Delaina and smiled. "I'll take him with me." The young maid said determined as she set her horse into motion.

Delaina followed soon after. Eowyn reached her arm down toward Merry. She grabbed the hobbit from behind and hissed him on her horse. Merry seemed disoriented as he looked around him.

"Ride with me." Eowyn told him.

"My lady!" Merry smiled brightly.

"Did you really believe that we'll leave you behind?" Delaina asked him smiling.

* * *

Along with the men that came that day, they rode to Gondor. Three days gallop until they reach their destination. Three days before the fate of men will be decided. They will either defeat the orcs or fall. And with them, the race of men.

They stopped on their way, to rest. To allow the men to fill their stomach with some food before going to battle. Delaina was at Théoden's side waiting for Eomer's report.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded." Eomer rode to them. "The lower level's in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

"Time is against us." Théoden stated looking at Delaina.

"No more rest on the road. We need to reach Minas Tirith as fast as we can." Delaina told him.

Théoden nodded before yelling. "Make ready!"

Delaina trotted back to Eowyn and Merry. "Minas Tirith is already under attack. They might fall before we even have a chance to join the battle."

"Then we must take heart." Eowyn said. "It will soon be over." Eowyn's words did not inspire hope in Delaina's heart but despair. She wondered if she had made the right choice into helping Eowyn to come to battle.

"My lady…" Merry started. "You are fair and brave and have much to live for and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds but…I'm not. I'm a hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again."

Delaina smiled softly. "Bless your hobbit heart, Meriadoc Brandybuck." She told him. "It's a hobbit that once saved my father's life. And it's a hobbit that faced Smaug the dragon. And it's two hobbits that are marching right now to Mordor. You are doing more great deeds than any knight of Rohan."

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer shouted to the troops.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Théoden added.

Eowyn looked at the young hobbit with a small smile on her face and Merry returned it. He grabbed his helmet and put it on. Eowyn followed his example.

"To battle." Eowyn said with determination.

"To battle." Merry nodded at her.

"And for our friends." Delaina added.

* * *

No more rest will come for them. They will rest once they die or rather walk away victorious from the battle. Night came, and Delaina couldn't help to wonder what Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were doing at this instant. Were they safe? Did Aragorn earn the loyalty of the dead? And were Frodo and Sam safe? Have they reached Mordor already? Many questions that she didn't have the answer to for now.

The air of the night was cold and it kept her awake but from time to time she will nod off like the rest of the riders. But they didn't have a choice. They needed to reach Minas Tirith as fast as they could. If Gondor falls, the world of men will fall with the city.

They rode until the sun rose up in the sky. The sky grew lighter and they approached a ridge. The men spread out getting into formation. Minas Tirith was close and they were about to enter the battle. Bringing their aid to the people of Gondor.

Merry, Eowyn and Delaina fell into ranks with the rest of the riders. Smoke rose from the White City. There were more Orcs than they were at Hornburg. Clearly the Rohirrim were outnumbered but they won't back down. This fight needed to be won for the good of the Middle Earth. This fight needed to be won for the two hobbits that were heading to Mordor.

Nonetheless there was one thought that ran through every soldiers' mind. There was no hope. Delaina didn't allow herself to see the situation as being hopeless. She promised to Aragorn that she will be safe. That they will see each other again. And for this she needed hope.

Eowyn encircled her arm around Merry and held out her hand to Delaina who grasped it tightly.

"Courage." Eowyn told them. "Courage for our friends." Delaina nodded.

Théoden rode in front of the first rank, yelling orders to his men. He rode along the line of soldiers.

"Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden!" He shouted to his men stopping in front of Delaina, Eowyn and Merry. "Spears shall be shaken…Shields shall be splintered…a sword day, a red day…and the sun rises!"

Delaina unsheathed her sword as the Rohirrim lowered their swords ready for the final battle. "Whatever happens, stay together. We look after each other." Eowyn said to both Merry and Delaina.

"We look after each other." Delaina repeated softly fear gripping her heart.

Théoden rode along the line of soldiers once more. Hitting his sword against the spears and the swords that was held out. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Théoden placed himself in front of his army. "Death!" He cried out.

"Death!" The army around them repeated.

"Death!" Théoden yelled once more.

"Death!" The army chorused again, louder this time.

"Death!"

"Death!" This time Delaina, Eowyn and Merry joined the chorus this time.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled one last time.

The horn sounded around them. And the army set off at high speed down the hill. Throwing themselves into battle.

* * *

_**A little surprise for you all. There is the Prologue to the prequel of this story. The title of the story is **__**Thorin's Jewel.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to RaY and to Luckygirl1013 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The Rohirrims crashed upon the line of orcs and broke through easily. Being on horseback gave them an advantage. The orcs fell under the hooves of their horses, others fell pierced by a sword or a lance. Delaina swung her sword at every orcs she passed, not stopping to correct a failed attempt. Eventually their progression slowed down as they broke further into the ranks of the orcs army.

On her horse, Delaina fought without stopping the non-stopping flow of orcs that came at her. She slashed, cut their head off, pierced their skull. As soon as she finished with one orcs, another made itself known. All the while, she made sure to stay close to Eowyn and Merry.

An orc ran to Delaina and Hasufel with his sword. Hasufel reared back, Delaina clung to his neck. Hasufel crashed back down on his two fore hooves landed on the orc's chest with a jolt. Delaina swung her sword once again beheading an orc. Eowyn and Merry were doing the same, both thrusting their swords into the orcs' bodies.

Théoden's army seemed to have the upper hand, the orcs fleeing away from them. That's when they heard it. Heavy footsteps that made the ground quake under them. Delaina raised her eyes and they fell on a herd of Oliphant that were advancing on them. Merry and Eowyn looked at the monstrous and giant creatures with the same look of disbelief as Delaina.

The Oliphants were the most deadly creature of Middle-Earth. They lived in the jungles of Far-Harad, in the far south of Middle-Earth. Due to their distance any inhabited lands, the Oliphants were known only in the legends, no one ever saw them. The Haradrim, the people of the far south, tamed them, using them in wars. On their back were strapped massive carriage-like tiered towers. From these towers Haradrim archers and spearmen threw projectiles down upon their enemies.

A horn blasted in the distance. Those beasts were deadly and massive and if before they seemed to have the advantage. The arrival of those creatures just changed everything.

"Re-form the line!" Théoden shouted as the Rohirrim gathered behind him. "Re-form the line!"

Delaina doubted that they could take down one of those beasts. They were large and their tusks full of deadly spikes. Théoden ordered his men to attack head-on but Delaina didn't think this was the best idea. She looked at Eowyn and Merry and saw in their eyes the same fear as she was feeling.

The Rohirrim charged head-on. The Oliphants marched on them. Delaina's anxiousness grew more and more by the minute. The front line reached the oliphants and they have been swiped away as the tusks collided with the riders. Many were tossed aside effortlessly, others crashed into other riders, reducing their numbers.

Delaina managed to dodge the deadly tusks followed closely by Eowyn and Merry.

"We have to bring them down if we want a chance to win this battle." Delaina yelled over the noise of the battle.

"What do we do?" Eowyn asked.

"Go on your right and I'll go on my left!" Delaina instructed. "Aim for their legs."

They swung their horses back around and chased after the line of oliphants. At full gallop, they stayed out of reach of the hind legs. Delaina pulled her horse on the right and Eowyn lined up with the Oliphant, Merry was holding the reigns.

"Eowyn, now!" Delaina shouted at the Shieldmaiden.

Both women reached out and sliced their swords as deep as they could in the front and the hind legs. The legs of the Oliphant buckled under its weight. As the beast slammed down, Delaina steered Hasufel to the right. But she wasn't fast enough, the Oliphant crashed into the ground, Hasufel reared back on his hind legs throwing Delaina on the ground.

Delaina rolled over, her sword in her hand. She saw Hasufel running away from the battlefield. "Eowyn! Merry!" Delaina called out looking for Eowyn and Merry with her eyes. "Eowyn! Merry!" She called again.

Her eyes landed on Théoden. The King of Rohan was in difficulty. She ran to his aid and there she found Eowyn. Together the two women fought for Théoden and Gondor. "Where's Merry?" Delaina asked

"I don't know." Eowyn answered as she thrust her sword into an orc.

A white orc attacked Delaina. His face was scarred, results of many battles, there's almost nothing left of his left arm. Delaina blocked every one of his blow. The white orc kept slamming his sword down on Delaina's sword. Delaina didn't see any occasion to counter attack. Only acting out of defense. The Orc succeed into keeping Delaina's sword stuck to the ground. With a battle cry, she head butt the orc. He swung his sword at her head as a response, Delaina dodged the blow, swung her sword, hit his legs and he fell hard on his back.

The battle around Delaina seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. The oliphants were swinging their tusks over the lines of riders, making them flung in the air like old rag doll. Delaina fought back to back with Eowyn. Hoping that Merry was alright, praying for her three companions will join the battle soon. She felt alone and scared, worried for the rest of the fellowship. At this instant she felt no hope whatsoever.

A screech rose in the air. The blood in her veins turned to ice. Nazgûl. It flew over her head. The winged creature the Nazgûl was riding opened his jaw wide and took Théoden and his ride. The winged beast threw Théoden across the battlefield. Delaina watched horrified as Théoden landed on his back and his horse over his leg, dead. Eowyn was the first to react. The young maid made a dash to her uncle's aid. Delaina made a move to follow her but was stopped in her course by the scarred white orc that wanted revenge.

His sword flung in Delaina's face who leaned back to avoid the hit. He landed another strike right after. Delaina blocked him but the blow send her down on her back. His sword landed on the ground as Delaina rolled away to avoid yet another blow. She grabbed a spear at the same time. She barely had time to get up as the orc came to her once more. He landed another blow that she blocked with her sword. She thrust the spear into his stomach. Delaina seek the occasion to get up completely and shoved her enemy down on the ground, the spear through his body. Her foe was now dead on the ground.

When Delaina looked up, Eowyn was on the ground weakened at Théoden's side. The latter was on the brink of death. The Black Rider was gone. Eowyn has taken down the witck King of Angmar but at what price? An orc who was looking for a defenseless victim advanced on Eowyn. Delaina put a foot on the dead orc body, ripped her spear from his corpse and threw it in the orc's head. Delaina rushed to her friends and crouched down Théoden's side. As she did so, Delaina didn't see the green sea of the dead soldiers that were hiding in the path Dimholt. She did not see her three companions now fighting the remnants of orcs on the battlefield.

"Delaina!" Eowyn said with tears in her eyes. "We must get help."

Tears were welling up in Delaina's eyes as she nodded wordlessly. Théoden reached out and touched Eowyn's face softly. The young maiden looked down at him smiling. "I know your face…Eowyn." Delaina's eyes felt shut and the tears fell down her face. She knew what was coming. She was about to lose her dear friend, Théoden. "Delaina?" He called softly. The dwarf-woman opened her eyes. "You look the same."

"And you look older." She replied her voice thick with emotion.

"My eyes darken." Théoden continued.

"No." Eowyn shook her head. "No. I am going to save you."

"You already did." Théoden smiled up at her. "Eowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed." He turned his head slowly to Delaina. "My dear friend, I shall tell you a truth I for long kept from you. It was…"

"Shh!" Delaina whispered softly. "I already know it was you. You put that mouse in the stables. I knew and I forgave you a long time ago. You can now go in peace, my friend." She swallowed her tears for short moment and smiled down at him. "Go." She rested a kiss on his forehead.

In his dying breath Théoden whispered the name of his sister-daughter one last time. Eowyn dropped her head on her Uncle's chest and cried all the tears that she could. Delaina rested her hand on Eowyn's head and cried with her.


	21. Chapter 21 (rewritten)

_**Chapter 21 (rewritten)**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to RaY and to angel897, to Guest for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Taking the Nazgûl down wasn't without its consequences. Darkness has touched the heart and the soul of the young Eowyn. Her tears have dried long ago, she has passed out but not from her tears or her grief. She passed out because of the evil that has stricken her. Eomer wailed running to his sister and dropped down on his knees as he took Eowyn from Delaina's arms.

"Eowyn? What is she doing here?" He asked believing his sister to be dead.

"You must not worry for this now. Eomer, she's alive." Delaina reassured him but the new king of Rohan seemed not to hear her. "She has killed Angmar while trying to save Théoden." Delaina continued choking up a sob. Eomer looked up at Delaina sobbing earnestly. "But Théoden has not survived his wounds. Your sister can still be saved. We need to take her to the healing house."

Eomer felt grief struck him as he heard this information. His uncle was dead, his cousin was dead and his sister could be if he didn't take her to the healing house right away. He scooped up his sister in his arms and carried her away from the battlefield to the healing house.

* * *

Delaina watched him walked away from the battlefield, worrying about the young maid. She looked around her. There, on the ground, rested the corpses of the fallen soldiers of Rohan and the Orcs. The ones that were still standing knelt down next to the bodies of their friends. They paid their respects. She continued her inspection when her eyes fell on a familiar figure. He was staring at her. She could help the tired smiled that appeared on her face or the tears that gathered in her eyes. Her feet moved before she could think and he was following her example. They met halfway in a tight embrace. Relieved that they both survived this battle.

Their reunion was short lived. Aragorn was happy to reunite with her but he knew what to do to help Eowyn. So he left. Delaina insisted to remain on the field. She wanted to find Merry. They had lost him during the battle and she didn't want to leave him behind. Dead or alive, she had to find him. Alive, hopefully.

She searched everywhere on the field for the halfling. Behind the horses, the dead orcs and she saw him. Pippin was hunched over him, draping a cloak around the weakened hobbit. She rushed over to them and knelt down next to them. Pippin looked up at her with fearful eyes. She offered a small smile to the hobbit and rested her hand on Merry's forehead.

The hobbit was cold and weak. There was dried blood around his lips. Delaina turned to Pippin fearing for Merry's life.

"Pippin, run to the healing house. Tell them to prepare a bed for the esquire of Rohan." She instructed quickly. "Go! I'll bring him there." She promised.

She slid her arms behind his back and legs. She hoisted him up. She walked among the fallen riders and orcs as fast as she could. She didn't want to lose another one of her friends. She couldn't bear another loss.

Merry's eyes flickered open. "Delaina?" Merry said dazed. "I thought you lost."

"And I am glad I found you." Delaina answered.

"I said I wanted to see him one more time."

"And you did. And you will many more times after that." Delaina assured him.

"Lady Eowyn…" Merry was about to ask.

"You will see her again." Delaina walked through the broken gates of the city. The walls have cracked and crumbled, leaving gaping holes. Building has been reduced to dust. Delaina looked down at Merry and saw that his eyes were closed. "Hold on, Master Hobbit, we're almost there." Delaina begged him breathlessly.

Pippin came to her and indicated her the way. Delaina jogged up after him, barely keeping up with him. When they reached the door, a woman clad in white was waiting for them. She took Merry from her arms and disappeared inside the building with Pippin on her tail.

* * *

Delaina stood in the doorway for a moment. Looking at the beds all full of wounded and broken soldiers. The nurses rushing through the sea of beds. She leaned against the wall and sank down. Another wave of tears hit her but this time it wasn't out of grief but relief. She felt relief at seeing that there's still hope for Eowyn and Merry. She felt relief that they came out of this battle victorious and yet the war was not over yet. There was still one more battle to come. The one that will take place at the gates of Mordor.

Delaina stepped into the healing house as she suddenly felt tired. The battle of Pelinor has taken its toll on her. She just didn't feel it until now. Her eyes roamed the room in search of an empty bed or seat on which she could rest for a short moment. A nurse stopped next to her, grabbed her arm without a word and led her to an empty bed. Delaina was confused as to why she was doing this but when the woman took a fresh cloth and asked her to get rid of her chainmail. She finally understood. The dwarf has been wounded during battle and she didn't even realize it. So she did as she was asked.

A red stain has appeared on her blue shirt. The nurse rolled the sleeve to her shoulder to be able to tend to her wound. Delaina let herself relax and closed her eyes briefly. She still couldn't believe that they had won this battle. Many men have survived but there weren't enough men to fight the battle that was to come. They will need more men if they wanted to give Frodo a chance to succeed. She knew that but she wanted to enjoy this moment of peace, to rest her mind and body.

* * *

Aragorn who has been caring for Eowyn and Merry, was solicited by the people. The hands of the true King are those that heals. Aragorn has proven to them that he has the hands of a healer and the people hoped that he could help the ones they loved. Aragorn agreed to help. He helped numerous soldiers from Rohan and Gondor. Innocent children and women that have been hit during the battle. And while he didn't bother him to help his people, he couldn't help but long for a moment of peace. A moment that he would share with his friends and especially Delaina.

He saw her several hours later out of the house of healing. She was looking upon the city. She has changed out of her chainmail. She wore her blue shirt that reached her knees. Her arms were crossed. The destroyed city was sparkling thanks to the numerous lights the people of Gondor has lit. She turned her head to face him as she heard his soft footsteps. Delaina smiled as she saw him approach her.

"I told you we'll see each other again." Delaina said as he reached her.

"You did." Aragorn replied taking a hold of her face. He tilted up her head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm glad to see that you are well."

"And I you." Delaina retorted. Aragorn moved his hands around her waist and she snaked hers around his neck. "I wish those moments of peace could last forever."

"There's many to come once this war is over." Aragorn said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I see that you have found hope again." Delaina remarked. "What happened in Dunharrow?"

Aragorn pulled away slightly and turned to look down at the city. "Lord Elrond came to find me in our camp. He gave me news that Arwen has indeed left Middle-Earth. As a parting gift she asked her father to see that I received Narsil, forged anew."

Delaina glanced at Aragorn's waist and saw the new sword that hung around his waist. The blade appeared to be considerably longer and the hilt was beautifully engraved. "Is this your new sword?"

"Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Aragorn answered. "It allowed me to earn the Allegiance of the men under the mountains."

"The Oathbreakers." Delaina breathed out. "My mother told me about them when I was a child. It has been said they'd only answer to the Heir of Isildur."

"And they did." Aragorn confirmed. "I freed them from their oath. They are now resting in peace."

"I'm glad Arwen thought of giving you this sword, then." Delaina smiled softly. "She gave you hope."

"Not only to me but to all men." Aragorn replied truthfully.

"I'm glad she did anyway." Aragorn looked down at her. She wore a peaceful expression.

"Rest for the night." Aragorn told her suddenly. "You seem exhausted."

"So do you." Delaina replied. "We both deserved some rest."

Before the couple went their separate ways, Gimli and Legolas joined them. Delaina was glad to reunite with them, even though she has scolded them for leaving her alone at Dunharrow.

Théoden was dead. The Witch King Angmar was dead. The battle of Pelinor was over and Gondor has been saved. The war wasn't over, yet. Their next step was Mordor. Frodo has yet to destroy the ring and the quest has yet to be fulfilled. Their journey wasn't over yet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Sophia Kaiba, to Regin, to Guest, to decadenceofmysoul, to Tyrin for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Delaina didn't know what to expect as she walked to the throne room where a meeting where to be held. She stepped through it to be met by the sight of Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Eomer. The room was large, lined with black and white marbled columns. The throne stood high on the dais at the end of the great hall. The sight amazed Delaina who had never seen such things.

Aragorn wore the clothes of a ranger but he looked every bit like a king. He was standing thoughtful, his arms crossed over his chest. Two guards closed the doors to the room behind her. She walked up to join the rest of her fellowship.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf started as he paced around the room. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn said, his eyes resting on the dark sky.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf retorted. "He has a suffered a defeat, yes but…behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli spoke up, smoking his pipe. "Let him rot! Why should we care?" Delaina turned an exasperated look towards him.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf answered him. "I've sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn said turning to him. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked him.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe as the rest of the room fell silent. Delaina didn't really know if she understood what Aragorn was really suggesting.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer spoke up.

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn agreed. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eyes fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas' eyes lit up. A suicide, Delaina thought.

"Certainty of death, small chances of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said excitedly. The perspective of a new battle was all he needed to feel cheerful again.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said getting closer to Aragorn. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Delaina saw Aragorn's lips twitched upward.

Aragorn then gave them news of reinforcement coming from the southern fiefs and Lossarnach. Some were to come from the river on any crafts they would have laid their hands upon. Hope spread through the hearts of the men in the room. But a pit grew in Delaina's stomach because for her this might be the end of everything.

She did believe they will succeed: that Frodo will destroy the ring and that they will all survive this. But what then? Aragorn will probably be king. Legolas will probably go back to his people and so will Gimli. Even herself will visit Erebor. The hobbits will go back to the calm and peace of the Shire. Gandalf will most certainly go back to where he was before all this. The fellowship will part ways and this no matter how dearly they love each other. Once the ring will be destroyed, the fellowship has no longer a reason to be. This was troubling her. What will she do then? She only lived in the present, forgetting the past slowly but never once has she looked into the future. She never dared.

* * *

"Delaina?" Aragorn called softly as everyone walked out of the room. "What is troubling you?"

She looked up at him. "Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." She assured him smiling. "I just wish…I just wish we had more time together." She finally said.

"We still have time." Aragorn assured her.

"And it shall be enough." She replied. She stood on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips against his. Aragorn placed his hand behind her neck and brought her closer to him.

Delaina hoped that this moment would last forever. She wished to stay this way forever but there was not any time. They pulled away, knowing both that there was much more to do. Knowing that Aragorn, even though he hasn't been crowned King yet, was to lead the men to Mordor and for this he needed to prepare himself.

As he rested a last kiss on her forehead and walked away from her, Delaina thought of her parents. The fate of her father condemning their love to come to a brutal end. She didn't want this. She didn't want to lose Aragorn; she didn't want to lose the few friends she had on this earth. She wished with all her heart and with every part of her being, that they all survived those dark days. This way she won't have to part ways with them, not this way. Not in death. Sure, once the ring will be destroyed, they all go their separate ways but she will get to see them again. Death will not allow her this luxury.

* * *

Delaina went to the healing house in hopes to see Eowyn in better shape. And she was physically but she could sense in the young girl some sort of hopelessness. When Delaina gave her news of the war to come, Eowyn envied her. Not for the opportunity Delaina will get to fight for Middle Earth but for the fact that she will sacrifice herself so others may live. And for the second time this day, she remembered her mother.

There were days where her mother would be weighed down by pain and despair. Days where Melda would feel no desire to rise from her bed. Those days, young Delaina would spent them with her friend Théoden. And the nights her mother would be plagued by nightmares from which she would wake up screaming and crying in pain. Those nights, Delaina would slip in bed with her mother, held her tight and sang this song that would brought her mother so much peace. It was only her and her mother, then.

She stopped by Merry and Pippin after she left Eowyn. Merry wasn't his usual self. He was smiling, joking and ate everything they brought to him. And even though, he healed physically and seemed to be doing better than Eowyn, he wasn't fully himself. It was as though there was some darkness left in him but Delaina was hopeful. She knew that it wouldn't last. Merry found joy in being a hero of the battle of Pelennor. He found joy in the food that was brought to him in his room. They ate together and talked cheerfully. They were successful at forgetting for a moment that they will be marching to war very soon.

Delaina went to bed that night not having an occasion to neither talk with Gandalf, Gimli or even Legolas. As for Aragorn, he was busied welcoming the men that will march with them on Mordor. Busied to plan the oncoming war.

* * *

The morning light seeped through her window. The ray of sunlight shone on her face and her eyes fluttered open. Last day in Minas Tirith, she thought as she rose from her bed. Delaina walked slowly towards her window and looked upon the city. She took her time to memorize every single details from where she stood. She took her time to dress and braided her hair.

The hallways were empty and peaceful. Apparently, Aragorn wasn't the only one to be busy. It seemed as though all the city were off somewhere doing something. If the day before she hasn't seen her friends Gimli and Legolas, she managed to spend some time with them. Gandalf was yet to be seen and Aragorn was always with soldiers, giving them instructions. He didn't seem that he stopped once.

After lunch, she paid a short visit to Eowyn and Merry. Merry seemed to be doing much better compared to the day before but Eowyn was still as hopeless as the day before. No matter, how hard Delaina tried, she didn't seem to stir Eowyn's thoughts from the war to come. After this short visit, Delaina polished her armor and sharpened her sword. She was too preparing for war. There was a pit in her stomach, her hope hasn't diminished, though. She was just afraid. She couldn't help thinking that it might be her last few days with Aragorn.

* * *

It was night when she knocked on the door of Aragorn's apartments. "Come in." The answer came.

She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was wearing a light blue dress that she wore to sleep at night. "You are still working, I see." She said softly as Aragorn was sitting at a table with books spread in front of him.

"And yet, I have time for you." He said laying down his pen. He got up from his chair and walked up to her. "Our plans are already set."

"But you're still thinking about them, aren't you?" She stood by the table looking down at the numerous maps. She ran their fingers on them but stopped when they reached Erebor. "How long will it take us to reach the Black Gates?"

"Eight days." Aragorn replied coming up behind her. "It's a forty league journey."

"I've never been in those parts of Middle Earth." She admitted quietly. "I have walked among many lands and plains but never crossed Osgiliath."

"It would have been foolish thing to do." Aragorn said.

"I know." She looked up at him. Her eyes roamed his face memorizing every inches of it. She let her fingers grazed the subtle on his jaw. "I never feared death more than I do now." She admitted quietly.

Aragorn took her hands in hers and looked down at them. He had looked in the Palantir. At this instant, Sauron knew that the King of Gondor has returned, that the sword has been reforged. He took the bait. Aragorn knew that much as in attempt to shake his resolve, Sauron showed him a vision. A vision that scared Aragorn. Sauron showed him Delaina's death. When he looked into her eyes, he abandoned any desire to tell her this truth. There was no need to mention Sauron's feeble attempt to shake his resolve.

"What do you fear, my Lady?" Aragorn asked her.

"I fear to lose you and the few friends I already have. I fear—that there's not enough time left for us." She explained.

"As I said before we still have time." Aragorn reminded her.

"And lately, you have been spending it preparing for war." Delaina retorted. "I'm not blaming you. I know it is something that needs to be done. But I wished we could spend more time together before going to war."

"So did I."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Delaina dared to ask shyly. "Just lying in bed together. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to spend any more time away from you."

Aragorn brushed some of her hair away from her forehead before resting a kiss on it. "Neither do I."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. And don't forget to check out the small trailer video I made for this story. The link is on my profile. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to angel897, to betsy359, to .7902, to Hanna Renee Azimuth, to RebornRose1992, to foreverfanfiction1999 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"_What do you fear, my Lady?" Aragorn asked her. _

"_I fear to lose you and the few friends I already have. I fear—that there's not enough time left for us." She explained. _

"_As I said before we still have time." Aragorn reminded her. _

"_And lately, you have been spending it preparing for war." Delaina retorted. "I'm not blaming you. I know it is something that needs to be done. But I wished we could spend more time together before going to war." _

"_So did I." _

"_Will you stay with me tonight?" Delaina dared to ask shyly. "Just lying in bed together. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to spend any more time away from you." _

_Aragorn brushed some of her hair away from her forehead before resting a kiss on it. "Neither do I."_

* * *

The day of their departure came too quickly for Delaina. Another battle was coming. Too soon, Delaina thought. They did not have a choice. If they wanted to give a Frodo and Sam a chance to succeed, they would have to make this sacrifice. A sacrifice that every soldier, that has answered to the rightful King, was willing to take. Even Delaina. It was their only chance to destroy the ring and to rid Middle Earth of Sauron.

Dressed in her armor, Delaina left the comfort of her room. In the hallway, people were rushing around. Soldiers in armor, servants carrying bags of food and two hobbits who were both dressed in armor. One wearing the colors of Rohan and the other the colors of Gondor.

"Merry. Pippin. You are to travel with us?" Delaina asked them.

"It wouldn't feel right, if we didn't." Pippin answered.

"Frodo and Sam need all the help they can get." Merry added.

"For Frodo and Sam, then." Delaina smiled and the three of us made their way out of the castle.

Hundreds of men, coming from Rohan and Gondor, were all awaiting the King. A servant led Hasufel to her, Merry and Pippin left her shortly after. Both went to find their respective ride.

Seven thousand men were forming lines in the Pelennor field. Delaina mounted Hasufel and joined her fellowship in the first line of the army. As soon as she stopped next to Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn reached her side. He no longer looked like a Ranger.

To Delaina's surprise, the dirt that once covered his clothes and face had disappeared. His beard was trimmed, his hair was combed and pinned on each side. Instead of his dirty jerkin and clothes, he wore the clothes of a King. His armor was one of Gondor but different than the ones the soldiers wore. The White Tree, emblem of Gondor, was on it.

As she observed him, Delaina realized none of them looked like the people they were when they started this journey. Both, it seemed, had accepted their destiny. She, as the heiress of Erebor and he, as the King of Gondor. Still, there was one last trip before they could take on their roles. A trip that would lead them to the Black Gate. A trip that could either end with their victory or defeat.

Their trip was to last eight days. So, they set up at the first lights of the day. Few words have been exchanged among them. For most of the journey, they hardly spoke. Aragorn and Delaina rode next to each other, as every hour trumpets rang around them and soldiers called out. "_The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back._"

On their first day's march, they walked through Osgiliath, the ruins of Old Gondor and over the wide River. On their second, there were still no sign of their enemies but yet, the vanguards grew nervous as they felt the watchfulness of the land increase. A shadow was brooding over them. They reached the entrance of Morgul Vale. Dark and lifeless, had the city been. The air was full of fear and enmity. On the third day, the heralds were asked to change their calls. _"Say not the Lords of Gondor. Say The King Elessar. For that is true, even though he has not yet sat upon the throne; and it will give the Enemy more thought, if the heralds use that name." _And thereafter thrice a day the heralds proclaimed the coming of the King Elessar. But none answered the challenge.

They seemed to be at peace but evil grew heavier on them. It was as though the closer they came to the Black Gate, the stronger evil became. During that day Orcs and Easterlings tried to ambush them but with no success. The Captain has been warned by their scouts and were able to trap the Orcs and Easterlings with their own ambush. The enemies were destroyed or driven east into the hills.

* * *

That evening, Delaina sat around the fire with Merry and Pippin and later they were joined by Legolas and Gimli. They ate and drank, and though they tried to make light conversation, they couldn't. A dread for the days to come has grown upon them. Even the hobbits, who in Delaina are the most jovial people, couldn't find a joyful thought.

Delaina did not remain with them long as she went looking for Aragorn. It's naturally that she went to his tent. It was the easiest to find as it was the largest of them all. As she drew nearer, she saw Gandalf left his tent and he smiled at her on his way out. She slipped through the slit of the canvas door.

"May I take a bit of your time?" Delaina asked upon entering his tent.

Aragorn looked up at her and smiled softly. He has changed out of his armor just as she did. "I always have time for you." Delaina stepped further into the tent. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I see you." Delaina answered truthfully. She stopped in front of him. "The men are growing wearier by day. Evil seemed to loom over us, constantly."

"It was to be expected. Sauron thinks that I have the Ring. And this is what we wanted." Aragorn replied. "As long as his eye is upon, Frodo and Sam have a chance."

Aragorn brushed her hair off of her shoulders. His fingers grazed over her collarbone and she drew in a sharp breath of air, her eyes falling shut. Aragorn's hand rested on the side of her neck. Delaina opened her eyes and glanced up at him. The burning in his eyes ignited sensation she had never felt in the pit of her stomach.

"I wish we had more time." She breathed out softly.

"We still have time together." Aragorn retorted.

"And I want to spent every minute of my time with you." Delaina exhaled. "But I also know that you have a battle to prepare."

"I'll always spare time for you." Aragorn promised.

And Delaina embraced him tightly, breathing in his scent. She must savor any moment she had with him. For any of them could be the last.

* * *

On the sixth day's march, they came at the last to the end of the living lands and began to pass into the desolation that lay before the gates of the pass of Cirith Gorgor. So desolate were those places and so deep the horror that lay on them that some of the host were unmanned, and they could neither walk nor ride further north.

Aragorn took pity on them rather than being wrathful. Aragorn ordered them to go but to do it with honor by taking on another task. They would go back to Cair Andros and take it back from their enemies, if there was any left. And hold it for it was the last defense to Gondor and Rohan. Some being shamed by his mercy, overcame their fears and kept going. The others thankful of this manful deed within their measure that they could turn to, departed.

Evil gloomed over them, they spent the night in wakefulness. The emptiness of the lands made them feel uneasy. They were aware of many things half-seen that walked and prowled all about them, and they heard the howling of wolves. They were drawing nearer and closer to the Black Gates.

* * *

The last night of their journey, Delaina and Aragorn sat around the fire, both were sharpening their swords. The camp around them was quiet, every man was anxious and nervous to approach the Black Gates.

Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf joined them around the fire and shortly after they were joined by the hobbits.

Delaina smiled and looked around her. She was surrounded by her closest friends. And she thought that it was to be her last night, she wouldn't want it another way. They lost so much on the way and gain so many more. For decades, she has been looking for a place to belong. A place to call home. She realized tonight that she belonged with these people, she belonged with the fellowship. She felt safe and at home with them, even in this desolated land where evil has resided.

"Why are you smiling, lass?" Gimli asked her.

"For many reasons." Delaina replied. "One of them being here with you. I couldn't wish for better people to be with."

"Well said, Lassie." Gimli rose his pipe in the air.

"It's been an honor." Delaina said. Her words echoed through their small group.

* * *

Later Delaina, slid through the slit of the canvas door. Aragorn was looking at several maps resting on the makeshift table.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Delaina asked him.

"How do we know if the timing is right?" Aragorn asked in return. "How do we know that Frodo and Sam are marching to Mount Doom?"

"There is no mean for us to know the ideal time. Even so, our diversion will allow Sam and Frodo to go further undetected." She swept away the heir on his forehead. "Will you spend your last night with me?"

He took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them. "If these to be our last hours, I will spend them with you."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Delaina slid her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Delaina could see a burning in his eyes. A burning that was reflected in hers. Aragorn grazed her collarbone with his fingers as he did before.

"There's something I wanted to give you." Delaina said, her voice barely above a whisper. She unclasped her necklace and took off the ring. She took Aragorn's right hand in hers and slid it on his forefinger.

"This is your father's ring. I cannot accept it." Aragorn protested.

"It was a gift from my father to my mother. A token of love." Delaina replied. "You cannot refuse it for this is a token of my love for you." She stared at the ring now on his finger. "If one of us should die tomorrow, I want you to have it."

Aragorn looked at her and then at the ring. He took it off and for a moment Delaina thought that he was going to refuse her gift. But he just unclasped his necklace, the one that bore Arwen's gift to him and her ring found its place next to the Evenstar.

"I'm glad to see that it'll be in good company." Delaina commented before Aragorn claimed her lips with more fervor and a new urgency


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to forever fanfiction 1999, to angel897, to ScottDerekLover, to and to Elvenrose22 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"_There's something I wanted to give you." Delaina said, her voice barely above a whisper. She unclasped her necklace and took off the ring. She took Aragorn's right hand in hers and slid it on his forefinger. _

"_This is your father's ring. I cannot accept it." Aragorn protested. _

"_It was a gift from my father to my mother. A token of love." Delaina replied. "You cannot refuse it for this is a token of my love for you." She stared at the ring now on his finger. "If one of us should die tomorrow, I want you to have it." _

_Aragorn looked at her and then at the ring. He took it off and for a moment Delaina thought that he was going to refuse her gift. But he just unclasped his necklace, the one that bore Arwen's gift to him and her ring found its place next to the Evenstar. _

"_I'm glad to see that it'll be in good company." Delaina commented before Aragorn claimed her lips with more fervor and a new urgency._

* * *

Morning came and the Black Gates were in sight. The knights of Gondor and Rohan took position in front of the large Gates. Delaina, never thought that she would be standing in front of those Gates, gazing at them. And yet she was.

When it all started, she was a nameless girl with no goal in life. No friends and no desire to create bonds of friendship with anyone in Middle-Earth. She feared her past and had no future.

Things had changed since the council in Rivendell. Things had changed the moment she took on this quest. A quest like no other. A quest her mother would have taken part in, if she was still of this world. It's in her memory that Delaina decided to get involved. A long time ago, her mother had protected a hobbit name Bilbo Baggins with this same sword. She was bound to Frodo as her mother was bound to Bilbo by the same oath. An oath to protect the Hobbit and to take him back home safely and she will do it.

A small group composed of Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Delaina Gandalf led by Aragorn made their way to the Gates. As they came closer to the Gates, they realized how large it really was. They realized that everything they had done during this journey has led them to this moment.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn demanded loudly. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Seconds passed. Seconds filled with anxiety and fear of what will come from behind those doors but Aragorn didn't seem to falter. He remained steady, ready for what's to come. The gates opened slightly and a man or rather a beast, a demon mounted on a horse came to meet with them. His mouth could only be seen, his eyes were covered as was the rest of his face. He had no lips, just yellow, pointed teeth. There was nothing human about him.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He greeted them. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf answered him. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard." The envoy of Sauron replied. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He showed them the chainmail that Frodo has worn. The same chainmail that has saved his life in the mines of Moria.

"Frodo." Pippin was the first to react.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered.

"No!" Merry shouted.

"Silence!" Gandalf repeated.

When, she saw the chainmail, Delaina felt like the hobbits. Distraught, sad, at the possibility that Frodo might have died on these lands of desolation. His body broken, resting on this mountain. But she didn't want to believe it. He was lying. He had to.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." He smiled at their reaction. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." Fear, pain and sadness was slowly replaced by anger. Anger that made Delaina's blood boiled at his words. "Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?" Delaina's eyes were burning with hatred towards Sauron's envoy. "And he did, Gandalf. He did." Aragorn moved closer to him. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

With roar Aragorn drew out his sword and beheaded the envoy. "I guess that concludes negotiations."

"I do not believe it." Aragorn told the group strongly. "I will not."

The gates groaned as they opened a bit more. Behind them, an army of orcs was marching onto them.

"Pull back!" Aragorn ordered. "Pull back!"

As she moved Hasufel back to the army, she saw Sauron's eye was on them. At least, they drew his attention away from Frodo.

The men in ranks, faltered. They started to panic seeing the large army of Sauron. They were outnumbered.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn ordered them. "Sons of Gondor, Rohan, my brothers!" He spoke as a true leader. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight!" Courage, hope and light returned in the heart of the knights. "By all that you hold you dear on this good earth. I bit you stand, Men of the West!"

They may be outnumbered but they will not falter. They will not.

It would all end at the Gates.

Delaina dismounted her horse. "Go, Hasufel." She whispered in the horse's ears. "This is no place for a horse." Hasufel nuzzled her cheek. "I will find you." She promised and let him go.

The orcs surrounded them quickly. Delaina unsheathed her sword. It was glowing blue as it should in the presence of the orcs.

"_Aragorn."_ The eye called to the King. He stepped forward lowering his sword. "_Elessar_."

He turned around and his eyes swept over the fellowship. Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, they rested on Delaina and lastly, they moved onto Gandalf who was still wearing the chainmail in his hand.

Aragorn smiled softly. "For Frodo."

Aragorn sprinted towards the host of orcs. His sword high, his cloak flapping behind him. Pippin and Merry set off after him, their swords high. Then Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Delaina threw themselves into battle. Soon, the knights followed, taking off after them. Screams of battles echoed in the desolated valley.

Delaina swung her sword at the orcs in front of her. They parted their swords and allowed her to dive further into the mass of orcs that surrounded them, breaking their ranks. The army kept moving further into the mass. Beheading an orc here, gutting another there but soon they couldn't move any further.

The numbers of orcs were too large for them to keep the advantage and yet they kept fighting with determination. They held their ground. Delaina slashed off an orc's arm, an axe arced through the air towards her face, she blocked it and kicked the orc in the stomach. A sword arced through the air, Delaina dodged it and swung her sword down on his arm. She then thrusted her sword in his gut and the orc fell.

She swirled her sword around her head and struck another orc. They just kept coming at her, it didn't seem to end. Her sword clashed in rapid succession with another. The sword was sung in the air, she ducked, grabbed his arm and plunged her sword in his guts. Another opponent came from her side, an axe swung close to her head. It was out of sheer luck that she avoided the blow. She stumbled and crashed into an orc's back. He turned around and swung his sword. Delaina dodged it and the sword slash into the orc that almost beheaded her. She thrusted her swords into his sides and they both fell down.

Delaina was getting out of breath. Everytime she turned her head there was another orc to fight. As soon as one was down another came to her. It was getting difficult to keep up. She was caught off guard more than she wished. One mistake and she would be dead.

A shriek chilled her spine as it rang through the sky, above the battlefields. The ringwraith joined the battle but another cry rang. A large bird collided with the winged beast. It was Eagles. The same that had saved her father's life once, the same that took part in the battle of the Five armies. They came once again but to their rescue this time.

The battle continued in the sky as it did on the ground. An orc, twice her size, caught her off guard. His sword came down onto her with impressive speed. She blocked it once but the sword came down onto her again, her sword clashed with his once again. Blow after blow, she felt the force of the impact with which he was striking her. And soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore. She fell down on one knee and the orc was about to land another blow. She sprang to her feet, in a desperate move and slammed her body into his. He stumbled back and fell on hard on his back, his head slamming on the ground. She stabbed him in the chest.

Delaina looked up, only to see Aragorn flying a few feet away from a troll. Panic rose through her throat. She got on her feet and with a desperation and a fear that she has never felt before. She killed the orcs that were standing in her way. Trying desperately to reach Aragorn in time. The Troll was now onto him, slamming his large foot down on his chest. Was it what her mother felt? Was it desperation and fear that coursed through her veins as Thorin Oakenshield was drawing his last breath?

The troll has his sword high in the air, ready to strike down. But the sword never struck down. Something in the air shifted. Humans and orcs looked to Barad-dur. Sauron's eye flared brighter and its light seemed to falter. Orcs and Troll as one man, turned around and fled.

Aragorn rose from the ground. Alive. He was alive. A sob of relief erupted through her chest. They were all alive. They survived and they will live to see another. The black tower was collapsing as she made her way to Aragorn. The ground rumbling under her feet. Her body slammed into his, his arm snaked around her waist as hers tightened around his neck.

The eye was reduced to a small ball of light before it exploded. Aragorn and Delaina pulled away as the shockwave hit them. The earth collapsed into itself, creating a rift where the gates once stood. The remaining orcs fell into the pit.

"Frodo!" The men knights cheered, celebrated, yelled. Relieved that the one thing that was threatening the peace of Middle-Earth was now gone forever. Frodo has done it. He destroyed the Ring. This was the end. They were victorious.

And the summit of Mount Doom exploded letting out torrents of lava. It was running down the mountain side. Delaina grabbed Aragorn's arm. "No!" She breathed out.


End file.
